These Waking Dreams
by bookzrmylife
Summary: Clary has been living a life of absolute hell-being severely abused for 19 years. Finally she is able to get away from her monster of a father. Soon she meets Jace and everything changes. What will she do?Should she let him in?What about her past?Will it continue to haunt her? Chapter 17 is now edited;slight changes only :-)
1. Nightmares

**Hey Guys!So this is my first every story-so I'm hoping that y'all will like it. I'm a diehard fan of fanfiction; the MI series in particular. I love reading and now I want to make my own stories.**

**All credit for the characters in this story goes to the amazingly talented Cassandra Clare-thank you thank you thank you for coming up with awesome characters that one can only imagine the awesomeness of, like Clary and Jace.**

**So basically this a romance/tragedy-ish story where Clary's tryna forget her past and move on and where she's a skeptic of love and how Jace proves her wrong-Ok TMI I'll stop now, dont' worry **

**Please read and review!**

**Xoxox-Bookzrmylife**

**Flashback: 4 years ago..**

"_That's it you fucking bitch, get your arse over here right now!" her Dad yelled at the top of his voice, clearly ignoring her mother's pleas to stop._

_Before she could move a muscle, Valentine had grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out onto their backyard. Though unable to stand the pain, Clary tried her best to stifle her sobs, which were racking her whole body. Her throat felt dry and it was if there was a tight knows inside it. _

_She felt her walls breaking all over again. Time and time again she'd told herself to get used to her sadistic parents and their vile punishment of abusing her to the point where the emotional scars were permanent._

_Grabbing her by the throat, Valentine smiled down at her, her frail form hanging limply in the air. Though tears racked her body, he tried to stay strong for her sister, Emma, who stared paralyzed._

_Clary thought of how Emma was the most loved and cherished child of the household. She was never abused or even yelled at; though she didn't stuck up to her parents, like Clary thought she would. Instead her little sister would tend to her wounds and nurse her back to health after her Dad's severe beatings which started when Clary was in year 6._

_Clary was the strikingly beautiful one though, her angular cheekbones, her pouty pink lips, her big green doe eyes, her long lashes, and of course her strikingly vibrant red hair which she'd inherited from her mother. Whereas Emma was the little 10 year old who was really short for her age and looked like a little cherub. _

_Clary's thoughts came to a halt, as Valentine's grip on her throat tightened, bringing her back to reality. Gasping for air and she struggled to break free of his vice-like grip, Clary began hyperventilating. Her heart was thudding painfully against her chest, her head was feeling drowsy._

_Suddenly, Valentine jerked back, dropping Clary onto the concrete, her head banging the asphalt with a lot thud. A distinct crack, echoing through her system. Voices were heard, but Clary couldn't open her eyes, her heart beat started to slow, so slow, she could count every last thud against her chest. Everything went black._

Clary awoke with a start, falling of her bed, from the blaring alarm she'd set up last night. Her body was drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead and neck. Her hands were still shaking and sobs racked her body and he she put her hands on her face, willing herself to stop getting so many nightmares.

Being brought up in a strict Catholic family, she was taught that there's a God high up in Heaven, who treated people according to what they did. She wondered what she did to have to endure so much violence in her life. What sin could she possibly have done to endure such a horrible childhood. A childhood which continued to haunt her even now, 19 years after dealing with that abusive, vile creature she knew as her 'Father'.

Shoving her thoughts aside and willing herself to be strong for her mom, sister and everyone else who'd helped her regain herself, she decided to face the world and move on with her life.

It was a bright sunny day and Clary couldn't wait to start her first day at Uni. Especially since they had moved into a new home as well.

She really missed her best friend Simon, who knew her inside out, who, unlike the rest of her friends from primary, knew there was a reason why the Morgenstern family were constancy moving around the country.

Too bad Simon couldn't make it today, he'd be moving into Clary's cosy apartment very soon; unfortunately though, Simon still hasn't finished packing his stuff, since he was too busy playing COD. You gotta love gamers, Clary thought.

Grabbing her backpacking and chucking a muesli bar and an apple onto it, she grabbed her keys from the bench top and left to catch the bus.

Being in a rush, she'd only dressed in a sweater top and skin tight snake print skinny jeans and her nikes. Her flaming red her in billowing curls around her shoulders and back. Being gifted with naturally long eyelashes, she'd opted for minimal makeup ad just stuck with a little mascara and foundation, like usual. Besides, who was she gonna impress?

Simon was literally the only male she'd allow in her life; the only one with a place in her heart. She kept herself closed off to boys. They only reminded her of her insecurities; only had one reason to like girls-to get in their pants.

Valentine's abuse and neglect throughout her childhood rendered new views of the opposite sex into Clary's mind. She saw men as predators who disguise themselves as lovers, to worm into a woman's heart, to captivate and entrance, then do the deed, cheat on them and act like nothing happened.

She wasn't like those sluts from high school, who thought their entire purpose in life was to live a fairytale life, where the guy is so loving and gentle and swoops you off your feet and all. Her family itself is an exception that there's no such thing as love. Valentine wormed his way into her mother's heart, knocked her up, abused her and her daughter, then filed for divorce.

Walking up to her new class proved difficult as Clary was not exactly blessed in the height department. Being just 5'3 it was quite hard to navigate her way around the lecture theatre, being crowded with people much taller and quite possibly, older.

Flustered by everything around her she willed herself to find her seat, that is, when she was able to walk through the crowd. Just as she was making her way forward, her file came into contact with something hard.

Raising her gaze, she was met with a broad, T-shirt covered chest. Taking a step back, she realised she was now face to face with a Greek God himself, in the flesh.

Clary had always been interested in Greek mythology, especially the Gods and Goddesses they had; in particular, the Greek Gods, who made any and every woman fall to her knees by their beauty.

Right now though, she'd never been happier that no more Greek gods existed, otherwise all women would be causing havoc in this world.

She found herself, unable to tear her gaze from the most captivating person she'd ever met. Golden orbs which looked like liquid gold stared back at her, a smirk on his face. His shiny golden curls contrasting against his smooth tan face, not a speck out of place. His pouty lips, which any girl would kill for, curled into a grin, breaking out the biggest dimples she'd ever seen.

It was only when he cleared his throat, had she realised she was staring. Unable to get herself out of this predicament she was in, by excusing herself and walking away, she found herself blushing hardcore and having to stare at her feet, to avoid his piercing gaze.

Oh if only there was a way to escape, she thought...


	2. Greek God

**Ok, sorry for the late update but since I'm hoping for this story to be over 40K while I was doing the next chapter I got sorts distracted-and got so many ideas-which I've decided to turn into other stories later on...anyways enjoy **** Please R & R once you've finished reading-it really inspires us writers to do our thing **

_I knew I should look away but damn, if his chest looked damn fine covered up, I can only imagine how fine he'd look without a shirt on. _

_Hot damn, just look at that chiselled jaw, should I poke it just to see if its made of marble or something? _

_No Clary, you don't go around poking random people on the face, what's wrong with you?Okaayyy Fine I won't, but don't i get an exception when it comes to greek gods in the flesh?_

_My mind kept bantering on and on until I heard a distinct throat clear._

Jumping from my little trance, I blink twice then trying , but failing miserable to act as though I wasn't drooling at him for a full 5 seconds, or maybe minutes, if I'm being honest.

I gave him a shy smile and pretend to look around to try to cool my raging blush. A huge smirk forms on Mr I-am-a-sex-god-come-to-destroy-your-innocent-soul-to-the-very-pits-of-hell's face when i quickly snap back to his face. He suddenly steps forward and the interrogation begins.

"Hey Tiny, I know I'm unbelievable hot, but you've gotta be careful bumping into strangers, not all of them can be as hot and nice as I am" he says tilting my chin with his index finger, forcing me to face him.

Hot damn.

How can someone so arrogant and full of himself be gifted with such gorgeousness?While all the nice, innocent people out there are not?Why God why?

I guess I was too busy with my inner struggle to understand why life is so unfair, which is why i gasped and jumped right out of my skin when Mr sexypants gently grabbed my shoulders and tries to shake me.

"Tiny,whohhoo?Ya with me?Gosh I really didn't know I had this much of an effect on people...anyway I'm Jace" he says, extending a hand. I smile up at him. "Clarissa, Clary for short" I tell him honestly.

"Clary, I like it, a cute name for a cute girl" he says with a wink.

Since I'm not used to receiving so many compliments, especially under 10 minutes, with a totally fuckable, I mean hot guy. I simply smile like he just gave me a whole tonne of candy floss; its like my mind has a mind of its own.

"So, you free for lunch?I know this really mean place where they cook delicious Turkish food" he asks.

I'm pretty sure this is his subtle way of asking me out but I'm not sure I want this. He could literally get any single girl on the planet.

Our conversation itself has attracted so many girls, who just eye me up and down, looking at me with disgust, since them wearing barely anything has not caught Jace's attention when compared to me, all covered up and makeup free.

I'm slightly worried that I'll be killed if I go to the female toilets anytime today.

"Yea sure, why not" I say with a small laugh. I try to cover up my anxiety of what this is going to lead to, even though I'm highly sure it'll only last for a while, with his hotness and my plain old self.

I am literally just stunned. Yes he's hot. Yes he was being friendly by extending his hand. But, no I shouldn't make friends with guys. They all tend to ask me out only days after they become friends with me. But would all guys try to be like Valentine?

"Thanks Tiny, oh, before I forget, can u give me your number, just in case I can't find you after my lecture?" Jace asks.

"Ask and it shall be given unto you" I reply. Then i just start this raging coughing fit once i realised how weird that sounded.

Gosh, being religious seriously takes a toll on what you say to others, even by accident. Stop, Clary!You don't say stuff like that?!

Please make this all a dream; please don't make him laugh at me. I can't take that. I got bullied at primary for wearing a necklace with a cross on it. The popular kids asked me if i was going to be a nun after primary.

My frozen face comes back to life, with a stutter. "Umm i can explain-that didn't come out as it should've.." I state, slowly looking up at him through my eyelashes, though that's really hard since he's like a foot taller than me.

"Oh yea?So since you're like this magic genie who grants everyone their wish, would u ditch class and come for an early lunch with me.? I didn't know you were so easy" He says amused.

I glare at him. Nope I ain't gonna get mocked.

"Well excuse me, but i am not one of those sluts who just willingly go out with people. I am a responsible girl, who actually gives a damn about her life, so I don't waste my time with guys like you, who think I'm easy." I huff and storm out of the place, away from him. I faintly hear something thud on the ground but right now, im way too angry to even bother caring.

I hear Jace calling my name, but I will myself to never look back, to always go forward during times like this, and so I do.


	3. That Girl

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update but uni can be pretty stressful if you're not organised-which happened to me-so yer. Btw-I'm gonna make this story as realistic as possible, so itll have stuff about me (the uni-related stuff) and then the violence/sad stuff which happened to clary (happened to one of my friends from way back-which is gonna be really hard to write coz I'm gonna be an emotional wrec, coz it just brings back memories and coz its a true story) but I'll portray it through jace and clary.**

I watched her walk away, her small frame getting smaller and smaller, whilst I clutched onto her notebook, which she'd dropped as he huffed away from me.

Sighing to myself, I reluctantly turned on my heel and found my way to my next class, chemistry. God, this day was going so damn slow.

As Professor Sebastian droned on about the importance of organic compounds i found myself, replaying my conversation with the cute little redhead from earlier.

Her cute little nose, her vibrant red curls, her stubbornness, her freckles, her eyes, her rosy lips, her intense green eyes, which make you feel as though they pierce through your soul. Everything about her I found intriguing.

Though she did completely blow me up on my offer, which totally wounded my ego, I must say, I can't help but admire her stubbornness and her determination to be herself regardless of who it is she deals with.

Its then, that I recall actually seeing a tiny redhead way back in high school. There were rumours about a tiny redhead being a complete slut and a boyfriend stealer. There were others saying that she had mental issues and takes pills for her depression.

I never believed in any of those let alone cared. I was the king in high school. I had it all. The girls. The fame. The grades. The friends. I had everything any guy could ask for, anything except from an actual family, my actual family, with my real parents.

I was adopted by the Lightwoods, who were kind enough to take me in when they'd seen me, bawling my eyes out, blood splattered on my white t-shirt, visibly shaking and seeking protection and safety.

Marse Lightwood, mother to my adoptive siblings, Isabelle and Alec, was close to my mother Celine Herondale.

After seeing my appearance, she immediately pertained to my needs, Robert Lightwood, her husband and the head of the family, made damn sure that I was feeling as happy and secure as possible and that all my needs were catered for since that day. He too were close to my parents, our dad's were apparently soccer buddies back in the day.

Shaking my thoughts aside, I glanced up to see the Professor, who'd just arranged us a whole set of stuff to do by tomorrow. Great, what could be better than having to do 45 pages of chemistry within a span of 3 hours after a long tiring day?

I parked my car at the Lightwood residence and got off; Izzy and Alec getting off as well. We all grabbed something from the kitchen and headed into our own rooms.

I decided that I shouldn't play soccer and actually get to work on the chemistry stuff so that I wouldn't have to fail the unit or have to beg Robert to pay for it, again, since I failed it before.

~I promise ill update more frequently from now on though xox-bookzrmylife


	4. Mysterious Revelations

_**Jace POV**_

Halfway through chemistry, i began to zone off and get distracted. Glancing around my room, i notice a small pink thing sticking out of my bag, along with my other books.

Grabbing it out, I suddenly realise that it belongs to the cute little redhead from earlier today.

From the looks of it looks like some sort of personal diary. I contemplate on whether or not i should take a peek.

But then i think of how I'd feel if someone did that to me or if they found out about my secrets.

Reluctantly i place it on the far side of my study desk, trying to get rid of my curiosity and attempting to go back to my chem. work.

After about 10 minutes of debating on whether or not i should take a look, my curiosity gets the better of me and i grab the diary.

Hopefully when i do return it to her i can keep a straight face and act as though i had no clue as to what it contained.

Opening the first page i realise that it's not a diary, but rather a small sketchpad filled with various drawings, doodles and sketches.

Wow, who knew little red was Picasso?

But then i took a closer look at the first page. It showed a small girl, with bright red curls, her tiny frame looked as though she was crouched down, leaning against a wall, looking up at something, her mouth was drawn to look as though it was trembling, her bottom lip being bitten to the point where it looks as though she'd bitten right through it.

Waving it off as just something she drew when she was upset about something I flipped over to the next two pages.

Taking a closer look, i realise that the first one is of someone's tiny arm. She'd sketched it to show the thin veins stick out.

Looking a bit further down, i noticed she'd shaded a lot around a peculiar spot where a huge bruise was stretched across from her wrist to the top of her elbow. The skin around it looked as though it was stinging and sore.

Such detailed graphics had me starting to bite my lip, afraid and yet curious at the same time, to see the rest of the images in the sketchpad.

Its then that I realise that something's not right. Not every girl has a diary where they draw such despairing, distraught, shockingly graphic images.

Everything about what she'd drawn so far has an eerie feeling to it.

The last two images however, really flips the shit out of me. Which is very rare.

Both drawings are drawn parallel too each other, on opposing pages.

The first shows a small girl with an array of auburn curls, on a little rocking horse, but its as if time's slowed down, as she gazes up, I raise my eyes to where she's looking, and suddenly i feel as though my throat is stuck in knots of its own, unwilling me to swallow and let out a small girly gasp.

I'm grateful for being the only one in the room right now, since my emotions are running haywire from just looking at this.

The little girl, this cute little redhead girl with her adorable little freckles and auburn curls to her waist, wearing a little tutu, riding on her rocking horse, is staring at what I assume to be her parents.

A woman, who I assume is to be her mother, is being held across the wall, slightly raised off the floor, by a muscular arm around her throat.

Connecting the arm to the person, I notice a man, very muscular and broad shouldered. Towering in height, the man has a violent manner about him in the way her angrily grips the woman with his two bare hands, squeezing the life out of her.

I have to look away for a few minutes to keep myself in check.

I wonder why the little redhead drew this stuff.

Then I realise how dumb I've been- it's her, the little girl, this is her family, that's her parents, this is her heart and soul showing her emotions and feelings towards what happened, or what I assume, to be happening to her life right now.

No wonder she's so closed off.

Suddenly I realise that in so many ways, we're similar. We've both had severe family problems.

Whereas mine was suffering and loss, hers was torture, violence and suffering.

I tried to cope by putting on my cocky, arrogant attitude. Thanks to my good looks and charm, people still accepted me and I was popular and wanted.

What they didn't know was how pathetic I really was.

Using my arrogance as a shield to protect myself and others from the real me.

A vulnerable little boy who'd retreated into his own tiny shell once he'd lost his parents.

Shaking my thoughts aside, I make it my aim to make friends with little red and really know what happened with her life. Who that man was and why he looked so darn familiar to me.


	5. Izzy the Fashionista

_**Hey guys so this is the POV from our favourite redhead- anything and everything in italics is just stuff in her mind/stuff she says to herself. Other than that enjoy and please R & R-this is my first fanfic, so any feedback will be extremely supportive for me **___

Clary POV

Walking away from him, huffing to myself, I began to re-evaluate and then scold myself for what I did, though not for walking away, that was probably the smartest and bravest thing I've done this week.

_What is wrong with you Clary?! You don't just agree to go out with random strangers. _

_But dayummm he was one hot stranger-so hot I wouldn't even think for a second if I had to jump him. _

_Clary, OMFG, What. Is. .You?!Control yourself girl! Remember Valentine at all times when it comes to guys. _

_But Jace isn't like that...Or at least I don't think he'll be like that..Not with me I hope._

_Clary can't you see that he's a player; this is what he does on a daily basis. For him there are plenty of fish in the sae and right now you're his new catch of the day or something. And you're not pretty or special enough for him to be different around you or even think of you that way. You're so plain. So boring. You hardly have any friends anyway. The only reason he's interested is to get in your pants._

_Ok, Ok, fine...I just hope I'll never see him again..._

My inner banter was brought to a halt when something elbowed me in the ribs, causing me to jump about 2 feet in the air, both from surprise and from pain. You see, I had a massive scar on my ribs, mom spent countless amounts of money for the doctors to properly stitch me up; it was that severe.

I was too focused on my thoughts and trying to gather up my fallen book, that I forgot the whole reason why my book fell. Picking up the book, my gaze caught hold of bright red, suede stiletto boots.

Placing myself back on my two feet, I shifted my gaze a bit higher to come face to face with what I assume to be the new face of Prada. This girl was model worthy with her piercing blue eyes, dark long lashes, red smouldering lips, straight jet black hair as well as her towering height.

Her attire consisted of a studded, biker jacket and a figure hugging bralette, with high waited wet-look leggings, which are just cropped to show off the strap to her stilettos.

Meeting my, what I assume to be, a flustered gaze, a sheepish smile appears on her immaculate face as she apologizes profusely for accidently bumping me.

"Hi I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy, I am soooooo damn sorry for hurting you, I was just in a rush to find that annoying brother of mine...oh right, sorry, TMI" Isabelle gushes out all in what I assume to be in one breath.

Putting all the pieces together of what she'd just babbled on about, I give a warm smile, and extend my hand out as well.

"I'm Clary, Clary Fray, nice to meet you. I'm sorry for getting in your way" I say.

"What? I'm the one who bumped into you silly! Don't worry about it, my brother can wait till he realises he forgot his keys today, anyways...give me your phone" she immediately says.

I must have a really baffled look on my face, coz she slaps her hand on her thighs laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh Clary, not like that, I meant as in give me your phone so I can get your number and vice versa"

Feeling like a complete idiot I stutter for words when trying to form a reply, so I just end up handing my phone over like she asked.

"Great so now we have each other's numbers and you can text me whenever you want to okay? Also, before I forget you're so coming with me to the rave we have happening on Saturday at the club-but before that I want you to come shopping with me...Gah this is gonna be amazeballs, the first time I get to style someone up!"

_She babble son non-stop, so much so, that I kind of zone out, I have to blink to make sure I don't, it's not that she's boring, but to be honest it's like she's the energizer bunny's twin. But I like it, her energy and optimistic character might just be what I need in a friend. I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind if I have two best friends right?_

Soon we start walking and chatting on about our lives, till we reach the car park. Of course, I've never felt so bad about the appearance of my old battered up Toyota till this very moment in time.

But then again, I guess so would any other car owner, if they were next to Izzy's immaculately waxed, sleek, twinkling Porsche Macan SUV. Honestly, it's so damn sleek I swear I can count every damn freckle on my face; of course the windows are tinted like hell as well.

But my ogling of Izzy's car is brought to a halt, when suddenly one of the doors open, causing me to step back and stop my never-ending admiration of her car.

A mass of golden curls, illuminated by the afternoon sunlight makes itself known to my presence. One word. Jace.

I decide to farewell izzy and make a run for it. Before the once dead butterflies in my stomach, return from the dead.

I turn my gaze to izzy who is now furiously typing away on her iphone, I let her know I'm leaving and we hug goodbye, making promises to hang out tomorrow.

However, just before I can be happy that it's the weekend, a silky voice cuts into the air.

"Hey Tiny, wait up will ya?"

_OH SHIT!Why God Why?_


	6. Go away Jace!

_**Wow! 438 views from just 5 chapters! I love you guys so damn much! This is so exciting and awesome for a first-time author you guys have no idea**____**. Please Rate and Review while you read on, its food for thought for us authors.**_

_**Clary POV**_

Damn it. 8 years of being a harry potter fan and I'm still cursing the fact that I hadn't got hold of Harry's invisibility cloak, because right now, it would be darn useful.

His two fingers latch onto my wrist, firmly yet gently, turning me around to face him.

I huff and try to keep my calm and not blush beet red, whist looking up onto those liquid gold orbs.

_Stay calm. Don't let him get the better of you Clary. Stay mad at him. Don't give in to his good looks or charm. Don't. Don't. Don't_.

I repeat this mantra for as long as possible until of course, Jace picks up my left hand and kisses all five of my fingers. Whilst not taking his eyes of me.

I feel as though if I twitch even for a second, all this would just be a dream.

"What's wrong Tiny? Why are you still pissed at me?If this is about what I said yesterday, I am so truly sorry, I didn't mean it."

Yea sure, this is what they all say. Why do I always end up getting hurt by people I care or have actually started caring about?

I can't hold it anymore. I melt to his charm and sincerity.

"I'm sorry Jace, it's just that what you said yesterday...it really hit home. And before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I'm not that kind of girl, the one you'll be interested in. I'm short, plain, boring me and right now I'm not ready for a relationship or anything like that, which is why I was so flustered when you asked me out, literally minutes after we'd met.."

His face had contorted slightly, though he tried to mask his emotions I could see it in his eyes, the care and concern he showed.

"Clary like I said I'm so sorry for what I said and I want you to know that if I could take back what I said, I would do so in a flash. Which reminds me, can I make it up to you by taking you out to the place I mentioned yesterday? Just as friends, I promise I won't try anything, pinkie promise Clary" he says with a wink, which has me blushing like a tomato.

Though the answer is already yes in my mind, I pretend to ponder on his offer by rubbing my chin and glancing up into space in a thoughtful manner, just to make him sweat a bit.

"Yea sure" I respond after a while with a cheery edge to my voice.

He raises one of his perfect golden eyebrows at my outburst.

"You know, for a second there, I thought you were going to say no after our intense heart-to-heart moment. You're a sly one Tiny." He says with an adorable smile on his face.

As we continue to walk, he suggests that we play twenty questions and what not, to get to know each other better.

For some reason, being with him brings some sort of comfort. It's as though he knows what he's doing. He puts an arm around my shoulders and talks to me like we've known each other for years.

He doesn't make me feel as though we'd just met yesterday, which was the truth, he just talks with ease and comfort, so much so that it actually avoids the awkward moments that are supposed to come up when you try to get to know someone.

"Okay so now that we've gone past the basics, I'm going to hope for the best and ask you some stuff that's a bit deeper okay? Just answer me honestly and truthfully, and if it's too much you can skip. You can also ask me questions as well okay Tiny?"

I smile and let out a little scoff.

"I feel as though I'm in a Dr Phil interview or something..but you know what, give me your best shot, I'm all open"

"Does that include your legs Tiny?" Jace asks with a wink.

Urgh, him and his stupid innuendos. I swear if making innuendos out of every word from someone's mouth was considered a talent, then Jace would definitely win.

Trying my best not to blush by biting my tongue pretty hard and staring at the ground, which seems so interesting right now, I give him a hard punch to his shoulder.

Slowly raising my gaze to see his reaction, I see him smiling down at me, a twinkle in his eye.

"Was that the hardest you can punch me Tiny?"

Why, the almighty Jace must be made of steel or something, because that was all my energy from my lunch put into one single punch, and the guy didn't even flinch.

Maybe this is a sign that I should take self-defence classes I ask myself.

"Whatever Jace, just start the damn game already" I say with a groan.

"We will if you lay of the seductive noises you're making now little missy"

I have no words to say without blushing, again, so I just give him a glare.

I think he gets it, because he soon gets started.


	7. Questions

_**Okay so I'm on a roll now, and since I love y'all so much I decided to do 3 chapters at once, so please rate and review at the end. xx**_

_**Clary POV (again sorry, Jace's will be coming soon though, don't worry)**_

"Okay, Clary my dear, I'm going to start off easy. First question- how is Uni treating you so far?"

I scoff, that's his 'deep' question? Really?

"Hmm..I guess it's been great so far, I'm loving my art degree right now, I've made some new friends, I've joined some clubs, I'm focused on my studies so yeah, I guess it's good right now. My turn!"

I ponder for a second but for some reason I can't form the words, so I just tell him it's his turn and ill ask him 2 questions when its mine.

"Okay Tiny, I'm on a roll here, what sort of characteristics do you look for in a friend? Not that I need to improve or anything" he says with a small smile.

"Well that's easy; I like people who are honest, down-to-earth, sincere and loving in general. You have one more question remaining." I say with a smirk.

"Fair enough Tiny, okay so since we're talking about your expectations, what sort of characteristics do you look for in a boyfriend or a husband sometime in the near future?" he asks with all seriousness on his face.

Hot damn. I would love to share the answer with my friends. But this is Jace for Christ's sake. He's so intimidating with all his beauty and charm and looks, that I know I'll probably sound lame.

I fiddle with my bracelet and bite my lip, pondering on a way to avoid this uncomfortable situation.

He immediately notices my discomfort and takes hold of my hand, lacing it with his, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Hey, its okay, you don't have to answer that if it makes you this uncomfortable Tiny. It's your turn now."

I still feel bad so I decide to reply, carefully forming my words.

"you're right Jace, it does make me feel a bit awkward, considering that the only other person who knows is my best friend, but since you did tell me to answer truthfully... generally I want someone who can understand and accept me for who I am..."

He looks at me, knowing there's more, wondering why I trailed off.

"There's obviously more, but I want to tell you when I'm more comfortable and after we know each other a bit better" I say trying to hold my gaze with his, without backing down.

He pulls me in a for a small hug.

_Just as friends' right? Friends can hug each other Clary. This doesn't mean anything._

"Okay Tiny, I believe it's your turn now. Give me all you got!" he says with a smirk.

"K, so since you decided to hit it deep with me, I'm going to do the same with you. So..What do you look for in a friend or a girlfriend Jace?" right back atcha I though.

"Someone who's themselves both with me and those around her, someone who's grounded and down to earth, and someone with strong morals and respect for herself" he says without even taking a pause and all the while staring deeply into my eyes.

I decide not to comment on his feedback, though I am literally blown away by his answer. I would've accepted something about a person with a great body, great in bed, sex appeal and what not. But what he said was the complete opposite. Its then that I realise that you should never judge a person by their cover.

I decide to ask him the next question and move on, though making a mental note to keep tabs on anything interesting he says from now on.

"Okay, next question, is there a reason why you call me Tiny?" I know this is a silly question and it's not deep either, but I decide to let him chill for a while.

He looks real serious at me for a brief few seconds before slapping his hand on his knee and having a full on hearty laugh at what he just head me say.

Um okay? I don't know if I should feel proud that I got someone's attention and made them find me funny or if I should be offended that he didn't take me seriously and probably thinks I'm stupid or something.

"Well, apart from the fact that yes you are really tiny and have a short stature, it's just the fact that you're just this cute tiny strawberry-shortcake girl who's got this fiery attitude, which is so contrasting and yet fascinating. Plus, I know it annoys the hell out of you when I call you that" he says with a wink, once he's finished recovering from his fit of laughter.

But the only thing I'm worried about right now is my hair. How on earth am I supposed to have a good life, if people can't take me seriously because of my stupid red lion's mane, which I'm forced to call 'hair'?

He notices my flushed cheeks and tries to stroke my already searing hot jaw line, which is just going crimson by the second, thanks to my almighty blush.

Trying to play it cool, I brush his fingers away slightly, with a small smile on my face, so I don't hurt his feelings.

"Ah, ah, ah Herondale, you have one more question remember?" I scold him playfully.

"Bring it Fray" he says with a smirk.

"Okay so... are there any jealous ex-girlfriends or people who really hate you that I should be worried about? So I can avoid them and not be killed when seen with you" I say with a playful grin on my face.

Originally, I'd planned don asking him what he really thought about me, but that'd be really cheesy and awkward, so I decide to let it go for now.

"Hmm..Well there is my ex-girlfriend and our 5 month old daughter..." he trails off, a look of utter seriousness on his face.

My jaw just drops open in shock. What. The. Actual. Hell? Really Wayland? Really?

All of a sudden his huge fit of laughter, which I'd, surfaced earlier on in our conversation makes reappearance. His face getting slightly flushed from laughing so hard.

"No Clary, I would never do that to you. I'm not that guy; I care about my life and the people in it. I don't have a kid. But I do have an ex. But don't worry about her, it was over 2 years ago and that will never change, no matter what. As soon as I realised her real intentions I decided I was better off without her. From there on in, I've just tried to focus on myself and my career, and just life in general. I flirt with a couple of girls, but it's all just games; I hadn't had a serious relationship since my ex." He says with all honesty.

All I can do is close my mouth and just blink. Slowly.

_**Jace really has a way with his words...poor Clary. Btw, what do you guys think-should i put in like a date/time series sort of thing, so every time you read it you'll know what day/event they were talking about or should i just leave it? Let me know ASAP. And as usual plz plz read and review. Xx~ Booksrmylife**_


	8. Author's Note

**Okay so...I'm back! Well not officially, but I just wanted to let you guys know what's been holding me up so far and all. **

**Uni can be a complete hassle if you're one of those people who are way too laid back and then come exam time, and you act as though your butts on fire ****-namely, myself **

**This is why i couldn't update ASAP like i wanted to**

**Uni is still holding me up, but I'll update ASAP**

**Thank you so much to those who have followed/favourite/reviewed my work-it's just divine and overwhelming to know that people actually like your stuff.**

**A huge thank you to **_**Falling4theFallen**_** who's inspiring and heart-touching feedback and enthusiasm for my work, has made me weeping with joy, quite literally and determined to strive forward with my work.**

**This will be a realistic story-there will be violence, fluff, romance, steamy lemons, swearing and all sorts of stuff- just a heads up**

**Also, if you can, please review-it really makes my day **

**~Bookzrmylife xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Thumbelina

**K guys here it is-chapter 8!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed me and thank you to those who've taken the time to read my story. I really appreciate your support and interest in my work. I hope I don't disappoint with this one. Again a big thank you to **_**Falling4theFallen **_**who is now my idol-her inspiration and faith in me has made me pick myself up and strive ahead, without her I would've given up on this story to be honest. Remember to R&R- it's basically food for thought for us author's xoxo.**

**K so with the time frame, this is still the same day, but it's getting pretty late-so like late evening-ish, and they're heading towards the car park.**

**~oOo~**

Jace POV:

At this point in time there's one thing I'm completely amused by- just how damn gullible and cute she is. Okay, wait that's two, but they're both true. This little red is the fieriest thing ever- I mean she's the size of Thumbelina but has the attitude of some evil assassin, which is a lot.

Okay fine maybe I pissed the hell out of her when I said she's too easy, but she didn't have to walk away from me and reject our first date. That really hurt-and not just because I've never ever, ever, been rejected by a girl in my life. Partly.

But thankfully, I managed to get a hold of her when she tried to make a run for it after seeing me hop out of Izzy's car. Again, rejecting me- the skux of High School, and hopefully the University, pretty soon.

So far I've managed to coax her into answering some silly and a few deep end questions by playing 20 questions. This is great since I can get to know more about her and her fieriness. So far it's been quite okay, except for when she felt a bit uncomfortable about describing her expectations in a husband/boyfriend-not that I'm complaining; we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

_Shit! What's wrong with me? I've literally only known the chick for near 48 hours and already I'm having plans to be her husband/boyfriend?! Damn that little red head for stuffing my brain._

Thing went back to normal when it was her turn to ask me, and thumbels even joked around a bit. I guess it was going pretty smooth, till now...

She'd just asked about my expectations in a potential girlfriend/wife and I answered honestly and truthfully, which baffled her a bit, but she recovered quickly. Then about whether or not she'd get attacked by any of my ex's or admirers. Not that I'll ever let anyone lay a hand on my little thumbels or anything, but nope she has nothing to worry about.

_Hold up Jace-did you just say 'your thumbels'?! Stop it! Stop it now Jace! Don't blow this up! I scold myself internally. _

So instead of blurting that out and probably scaring the shot out of little red, I decided to play things up a bit, and see how she'd react.

"Hmm..Well there is my ex-girlfriend and our 5 month old daughter..." I trail off, giving her a sly smile. I had to bite my tongue to hold in my grin from escaping my supposedly straight face, void of any pretence.

Her baffled expression showing utter shock just did it for me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Slapping a hand to my jean-clad thigh, I chuckled deeply, remembering the look on her face. Slowly composing myself and deciding that if I don't say anything now the fiery little thing will run off, again.

So I decided to answer truthfully and honestly, in a very unlike me manner, which is reserved for those who really know me and those who I trust with all my heart, who I don't have to worry about keeping appearances with.

"No Clary, I would never do that to you. I'm not that guy; I care about my life and the people in it. I don't have a kid. But I do have an ex. But don't worry about her, it was over 2 years ago and that will never change, no matter what. As soon as I realised her real intentions I decided I was better off without her. From there on in, I've just tried to focus on myself and my career, and just life in general. I flirt with a couple of girls, but it's all just games; I hadn't had a serious relationship since my ex." I say after a huge sigh.

Slowly I stop thinking about myself for once and take in her expression. It's as if I've just sprouted wings, which were once invisible, and told her that I'm actually a fallen angel in disguise here on planet Earth.

Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, eyebrows nearing her hairline, she blinks at my outburst.

_Huh, must be something I said, I think to myself._ (A/N: DUH JACE!)

Deciding that is should take it up on myself, to help her recover from her shocked state; I do what I'm best at and go back to my cocky self.

"You know what this means, right Red?"  
>"W-What?"<p>

"You get all this, I say gesturing to myself, for free and you don't have to share with anyone at all, think of how blessed you are to even have met this glorious stud, and now knowing that you don't have to share him with anyone...my oh my, the possibilities are endless Thumbelina" I say with a wink.

Seems to do the trick. Shorty has now awaken from her dreamy state and is now trying to shove me away from her and giving me little punches on my bicep.

This is so darn cute, that I can't help but chuckle at her actions.

Feeling defeated, she sighs loudly and crosses her arms.

"Whatever you ass, I'm not interested in male prostitutes, especially ones that are free" she says, poking her tongue out like the mature 19 year old she is.

"You sure about that Thumbels?" I ask with a wink.

"Oh yea, a hundred percent and stop calling me Thumbels!" she screeches like a banshee. Its funny how for a small thing, she's LOUD.

" Sorry, Thumbelina, it's just that my ego got really wounded when you referred me as a prostitute, especially a free one at that, but I'll have you know that my services are open to you, 24/7, just give me an appointment and make sure your hands are warm" I say giving her a wink.

I guess I really shouldn't have done that, because right now, Tiny literally is choking to death on her drink she's been sipping on for the past couple of minutes.

Red-faced and wide eyed, she jabs a tiny finger to my chest, giving me what supposed to be a glare but I guess she found it funny herself, so it's a wide grin instead.

"Y-You, Oh my gosh, you never stop do you?"

We both chuckle and realise that we've finally made it to our destination, well hers actually, I was supposed to be going home with Izzy, but since Tiny came along, I thought we should hang out instead.

Walking through the now, nearly empty University car park, we come across a red battered Toyota. Just as Tiny opens the door to the driver's side, she turn around to me, a small smile on her face, making her dimples stand out.

"I had a great time talking to you Jace and I'm glad that we've opened up to each other, even if it only a little bit. I'm really sorry for trying to avoid you earlier, but you know my reasons. I better go home now before it gets too dark and all wait what about you? How are you getting home?"  
>She asks.<p>

"Me too, and yeah, actually I was meant to go home with Izzy, but if you don't mind, could you give me a ride home?" I ask her, putting on a mini pout, just for good measure.

"Yea sure, hop in" is all she says before she gets in and buckles her seatbelt, keys already in place and hands resting on the steering wheel.

I smile at her and hop in, making sure to buckle up myself. As she drives, she hums quietly, content and in her own little world. Feeling pretty content myself, I try to relax by leaning my head back onto the headrest and watching the world outside fade away slowly.

**~oOo~**

**K so that's chapter 8 for ya **** hope you guys liked it and hopefully there won't be any typos I'll be pissed off about later-anyways, I have a question..DO you guys want Jace to secretly be in love with her/fall in love with her and then make her realise it etc OR make him want to just be friends with her halfway through, and then realise he actually likes her when another guy tries to get her? Btw just a warning-this story won't always be funny/dramatic, violence will be brought out a bit later on, so enjoy the fluff while you can haha-jokes-but yea even then there will be mild fluff, but since I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, fluff will only last a while-if I can resist the CLACE action...but yerr we'll see.**

**Rate and Review people xoxox~Bookzrmylife.**


	10. Ride Home

**Ok guys, first off is the fact that I'm so friggen excited as to how this story goes-especially since I've got this massive plot twist planned. Second- Oh My Gosh: 8 chapters, 8624 words, 12 reviews, and **_**1028 views**_**?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Third: okay so since I was really finding it hard between the two options and also since people who reviewed had really good reasons on why I should do option ½ and also since I want to do a bit of both...I've decided to have a bit of both-but I want you guys to find out rather than me telling :P – BUT long story short (coz I love u guys) is that they both knew each other when they were little and were close friends, just like their parents. it was all rainbows and unicorns then BAM their parents have a massive feud and they get separated-its only now that they both slowly realize this, and also tell each other about their feelings. But, Jace liked her first **** and coz of that he tries to stake his claim – okay I really think I should stop here. Fourthly and lastly: fluff times sorta over for a while- not completely but it will be a lot less, so less banter and humour, it'll be all about flashbacks, feelings, realizations, anger, frustration [not that kind ;-)] basically the story unfolds now and I'm so excited to see what you guys will think of it :-D Read and review guys, ily xoxox ~Bookzrmylife**

_**P.S lemons will be arriving soon so if u guys have any suggestions as to where/when/how/setting/juicy details etc-send me a PM or an early review **____**- as long as it's not bdsm I'm fine with it **_____

_**PPS: I'm sorry this is a short chapter **_

**~oOo~**

Clary POV:

Driving to Jace's place to drop him off gave me a lot of time to contemplate everything that's happened so far. It made me realize that sometimes the people you meet/make friends with you are all for a reason. Though I didn't know exactly why Jace came into my life, in the sense that he's my friend, I guess that there must be a reason-grandma Amatis would be proud.

I remember my grandma telling me that everything in life happens for a reason and that karma plays a huge role in life so never do anything you'll regret because later on life, it'll come back to you, tenfold.

Though I've been told to ignore grandma's wise words since my mom Jocelyn thought, since we're religious and she was the preachers' daughter, that such beliefs were absolute nonsense. She believed that there was a God who judged us based on our actions and that no such thing as karma existed; that god controlled your life, each and every one of your movements monitored by him.

I'm disrupted from my thoughts when I hear a light yawn and the shuffling of feet.

Looking to my left, I notice that Jace is up and awake from his little nap in my car, golden eyes bright and refreshed, eyebrows knitted together and lines forming on his forehead from his confused expression.

It's so cute that I can't help but giggle and reach across with my free hand, while we're waiting for the signal, to pat his his head playfully, somehow taming his mass of golden curls.

It's at this moment that he realizes that he's actually spent the last 20-25 mins of the car ride dozing off and snoring lightly in someone's car, my car.

"Shit, don't tell me I actually fell asleep during the ride!" he exclaims with a hint of frustration and embarrassment, rubbing his hands over his flushed cheeks.

At this point I can literally embarrass him to know end, make him worry that he snores, talked in his sleep etc. But me being the good person that I am decided to let him out of this one. There's also the fact that he looked so adorable when sleeping, though there's no way in hell I'd ever let him know that. It's bad enough that I can't stop gawking at his beauty and now I'm having feelings for him?! Especially with his player status, I doubt things will end well if I do head in that direction.

So I try to compose myself and my feelings and give a casual reply.

"Its okay I quite liked the peace and quiet"

"Well I'm still pissed at myself for sleeping when I could've been having an amazing conversation with you Red" he exclaims, mouth formed in an o, a mock-shocked expression etched on his face.

"Amazing conversation? About what?" I reply, blinking in confusion.

"I can't believe you would actually say that Thumbels! You do realise that you're sitting next to the k king of Uni right?"

"I thought it was King of High School since you're yet to be known in Uni" I reply with a huge smirk on my face.

"Oh how you wound my ego", he says clutching his chest as if in pain "but that's okay I've still got some leftover since my fair maiden had given me time to recharge my batteries" he finishes with a wink.

I blush furiously and pretend to be fixated in turning up the heat, my fingers fumbling with the small buttons on the middle console.

Jace, being the cocky ass he is, grabs my left hand and places searing hot kisses across my knuckles, all the while looking at me.

I swear if we were actually driving I would've crashed into a pole right now. Thankfully the lights still haven't changed seeing as this is a busy high way, so I'm forced to blush beet red and hyperventilate.

"What's wrong Thumbels?" He asks stroking my flaming face "I still haven't got to the part about how I'm great in bed and my astounding stamina you know" he says winking.

If I wasn't beet red before, right now I'm on fire, matching my hair, I think it's highly unhealthy to feel this flustered by one guy. Especially Jace.

Thankfully the green light comes on just then and he removes his hold on my hand and cheek, accelerating a bit more powerfully, I make it my aim to drop him off as fast as I can and tend to my heated skin when I get home.

Surprised by it, Jace's once forward seated position flings him back into place and makes him bang his head on the head rest all the while scowling and lightly rubbing the side of his head.

"Ow Red! You know I was just joking right? You didn't have it try to kill me for it" he says with a wink.

I turn at him slightly, my eyes still partly on the long road ahead, blinking.

I'm not sure if I should be relieved that he's not seriously hurt or pissed, or if I should be pissed that he's back to being his assy self.

Muttering to myself about his annoyingness, I finally make it into the Lightwood driveway, where Jace's adoptive parents are waiting outside the doorway, arms crosses and a murderous look on their faces.

I gulp and look towards Jace.

**~oOo~**

**Oh Oh! What's gonna happen? Sooo what do u guys think? This is still a bit fluffy but it will get serious soon enough-juts warning ya ****- Also, do u guys want me to the recap thing some authors do? Like at the beginning of each chapter ill post up the last bit from the previous chapter-just to refresh your memory and to save you from going back to the previous chapter to get where they're at right now? Read and review guys xoxox.**


	11. Meeting his parents

**SOOOO... I'm back with a longer chapter-hope y'all will like it xx-Bookzrmylife**

**Time and settings: around 5-6 ish, its getting dark, that you need streetlights but you can still see the late sunset. They've arrived at Jace's and now its fully dark, meaning Clary might have to stay over. And stuff happens :-P**

**Jace POV:**

**~oOo~**

Red turns to look at me, hands frozen on the steering, legs slightly bouncing in worry, emerald eyes wide and mouth formed in a slight O.

I try my best not to smirk or laugh at her cute worried look, but hey to be honest I would be doing the same thing if our roles were reversed, but I'd be clutching Jace Jr. Since I'm not sure what her Dad might do to me in that situation.

"J-Jace? W-What's going on? Why are they looking at us like that? Did I do something wrong?"

For some reason I can't help but wonder why she looks this scared, I mean I've brought some of Izzy's friends over on my car for their study group stuff and they weren't this scared. Instead I give her a genuine smile and give her a slight, one-shouldered hug.

"Relax, if anyone's meant to be worried it's me, not you, you didn't do anything wrong Tiny, they're just pissed at me" I say, reaching for the door handle and letting myself out, swiftly.

I turn around to see her still slumped in the driver's seat a worried look etched on her face.

Running to the other side, I open her door and gently coax her into coming out.

"C'mon Clary, it's perfectly fine, their pissed at me remember, besides I think they'd like to meet you, it's not everyday I bring a cute girl home, especially a redhead" I say with a wink, grabbing hold of her wrist to pull her up gently, right before her palm came to meet my cheek in a slap.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I hear her mutter under her breath.

I put an arm around her waist and put on a goofy grin on my face, walking slowly toward the doorway, where my adoptive parents, Maryse and Robert lightwood stood, arms crossed and face steaming with anger.

Though it doesn't faze me since I get into trouble often and this is their natural reaction when I really worry them, I feel Tiny stiffen in my arm. I grab hold of her hand, squeezing it slightly in reassurance, my other arm still around her waist.

As they notice her more closely, their features soften slightly, Maryse giving her a warm smile, all anger melting. Robert squints his eyes slightly, taking in Clary and rubs his chin slightly, as if he's wondering if he knew her from somewhere, but soon decides against it.

I glance over to Clary, who is nervously fiddling with her bracelet, eyes downcast and fingers slightly shaking.

Before I can do anything about it, Robert steps forward and I slowly let go of Clary, she stands about two feet away from me, worry clear on her face, her feet shuffling and twiddling on her bracelet.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?!" Robert says in a stern but deadly-calm face.

"Uh...I...erm...I'm sorry for being late?"

"That's it? Sorry? Do you know how worried your mother and I were? Next time you come late I expect you to inform us before hand or even let your siblings know. Isabelle has been complaining that you didn't let her know you were coming late when we questioned her, is this true Jace?"

Fuck it feels as though I'm in a court hearing or something, but I know they're just worried about me, so I'm not angry or pissed. I guess they've always just been so caring, that the moment something about me steps out of place, they act on it immediately.

Normally I don't give a damn in front of letting go of my pride in front of my adoptive-parents, but with Clary here it's a tad bit hard, seeing as I want her to think that I'm still treated as king here in my own household. I ignore that thought and answer him honestly.

"Sorry Robert, I was just really busy with soccer practice and then having to help out a damsel in distress, but I promise I'll let you guys know next time" I say with all seriousness.

"That's my boy" he says with a heart chuckle, patting me on the back. It's at times like these that I wish I had my own father with me. I wish he was right here with me so he could see all of my achievements, my sports medals, my straight A grades, the number of girls who pretty much are ready to downright bow to my feet (which he would be very pissed about, but still). I wish we could have Sunday roasts with the people who are actually related to me by blood, not people who chose to take me in from the kindness of their heart, not that Robert or Maryse are perfectly understanding and compassionate people who I absolutely respect and love, but I still wished to have my own family back at times.

"A damsel in distress is she?" followed by a hearty chuckle brings me back from my thought. I look up to see Robert smiling at Clary, who is now slightly blushing, Maryse's arm around her shoulder.

"Leave the poor girl alone honey, you're embarrassing her" Maryse chides him, placing a small kiss on her forehead and ushering her inside.

I stand there, frozen in spot. Did they just?!

Wow, Red has to be the first girl both me and Izzy has brought in, so has actually been welcomed in by them; all the other girls received disgusted looks due to their slutty attire and snobby personalities. Maryse wouldn't even let the girl touch any surface except Izzy's room, saying she'll infect it. She isn't usually like that, but she hates people who are unafraid to flaunt their bodies and don't have a care in the world for modesty.

I learnt this the hard way when I brought my first and eventually, last date, for a soccer party; the girl wore an extremely short 'dress' which Maryse made her change out of, saying that it was just 'loose fabric which didn't cover the right areas', since she didn't want her son to be associated to a girl with no self-respect. Not that I'm complaining, I mean she literally begged me to go with her, since her ex, Jordan dumped her for another girl.

SO seeing this, I am in complete, utter shock. Both of them had acted as if they knew her for years and not ten seconds. Wow, I guess Red does have something special about her, apart from her stunning looks and cuteness overload. I wonder how accepting they'll be if I decide to marry her one day, I ponder.

_SHIT! What's wrong with me?! You flirt Herondale, not fantasize!_ I chide myself, shaking my head and walking in through the door, shutting it tight behind me.

**~oOo~**

**Okay...so good/bad/unexpected?Let me know **

**Btw Jordan will turn out to be a very important character later on-and the slut mentioned by Maryse is actually Kaelie. AND I did put Robert's reaction to Clary as part of a spoiler alert. Btw next chapter- Izzy arrives and we all know what that means...SHOPPING!**

**Again, if y'all have suggestions for how their first kiss and lemon should be-PM me or drop a review xx~Bookzrmylife**


	12. Damsel in Distress

**Okay so my new stats are: 1378 views, 10 chapters, 14 reviews, 6 faves, 16 followers and 14 reviews! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Y'ALL MAKE MY DAY, NO KIDDING **

**Sooo... any guesses as to why Robert was eyeing the redhead? Btw from now on I guess I'll do like chapter recaps (in **_**italics**_**) and anything that was already italicised , like Jace's thoughts, will be un-italicised and in bold , just to remind you guys and myself (lol) what happened previously, without having to go back **** Enjoy! Btw please R & R as usual xx~ Bookzrmylife**

**~oOo~**

**Previously: (Jace POV)**

_I stand there, frozen in spot. Did they just?!_

_Wow, Red has to be the first girl both me and Izzy has brought in, so has actually been welcomed in by them; all the other girls received disgusted looks due to their slutty attire and snobby personalities. Maryse wouldn't even let the girl touch any surface except Izzy's room, saying she'll infect it. She isn't usually like that, but she hates people who are unafraid to flaunt their bodies and don't have a care in the world for modesty._

_I learnt this the hard way when I brought my first and eventually, last date, for a soccer party; the girl wore an extremely short 'dress' which Maryse made her change out of, saying that it was just 'loose fabric which didn't cover the right areas', since she didn't want her son to be associated to a girl with no self-respect. Not that I'm complaining, I mean she literally begged me to go with her, since her ex, Jordan dumped her for another girl._

_SO seeing this, I am in complete, utter shock. Both of them had acted as if they knew her for years and not ten seconds. Wow, I guess Red does have something special about her, apart from her stunning looks and cuteness overload. I wonder how accepting they'll be if I decide to marry her one day, I ponder._

**SHIT! What's wrong with me?! You flirt Herondale, not fantasize!** _I chide myself, shaking my head and walking in through the door, shutting it tight behind me._

Clary POV:

This day is getting weirder by the minute I swear. I mean first, The Jace Herondale comes up and apologizes-really, are pigs flying somewhere? Then we play twenty questions and try to get to know each other and now I've just dropped him off at his place?!.

_Wow Clary wait a go- since when did you offer services to strangers? Especially a sarcastic arrogant one at that? Great now prepare to get yourself trampled by the same person you helped-happens all the time._

So I end up saying the first sentence I can muster at this point in time.

"J-Jace? W-What's going on? Why are they looking at us like that? Did I do something wrong?" Goddammit, why is my voice wavering exactly when I don't want him to think I'm affected by his parents', I mean adopted parents' demeanour? I probably look and sound like a scared puppy right now, so not the image I'm going for. _Shit did I just say Image? Oh God Oh God WTH is wrong with me I never cared about my image, especially with guys?! I WILL not be a goner when it comes to Jace FULLSTOP._

I am pulled out of my thoughts, when the source of my frustration gives me a slightly long-lasting, one-shouldered, extremely awkaeard hug, for reassurance I guess, that his parents won't rip me to pieces. But hey, I can never be too sure.

"Relax, if anyone's meant to be worried it's me, not you, you didn't do anything wrong Tiny, they're just pissed at me" Golden boy informs me. Sure, so that's why _I'm_ sweating buckets-because _he's_ in trouble.

Before I can turn to reply, he's already out of the car. Gosh, helpful much. I can't help but hyperventilate slightly. Oh Gosh I guess I really am in for it. Putting my head between my hands and laying my head on my lap I try to clear my nervousness and focus on controlling my erratic breathing; having been doing this for over 10 years, I know this should work, eventually.

A distinct throat clear from the golden god opposite me causes my flustered gaze to be upon Jace, who seems to be as cool as a cucumber, whereas I'm sweating buckets. Of course, you'll be asking why, well the answer is that his parents seem to be glaring at us, their piercing gaze on us, and I am officially scared as shit, whereas golden boy is just eerily calm.

I guess he noticed my slumped up state, because just as soon as he left, he comes back up to my side, opening the driver's door, and offering me a hand. Grumbling slightly to myself, I took it, still unsure if this is a good idea, I mean technically I can hop back into the car and reverse my way out of the situation, but I guess he won't take no for an answer- I mean I am meeting his family.

"C'mon Clary, it's perfectly fine, their pissed at me remember, besides I think they'd like to meet you, it's not every day I bring a cute girl home, especially a redhead" he says with a wink, grabbing hold of my wrist. Just before I slap him for annoying me, he grabs hold of my wrist, and gives me a genuine smile and a look that says, c'mon you'll be fine. As if.

I take about 5 steps, taking in Jace's calm and quiet nature. It's as if he's switched personalities within a two second span of time.

This is really nauseating, because out of every moment he gets, Jace comes up with some stupid, witty, arrogant comeback which annoys the hell out of me. But come the time when I really need some of that, just to calm me down, he's quiet as hell-WTF?

This could only mean some serious business is about to happen and I am dragged right into the very core of it. I actually pity myself.

Shaking my thoughts aside, I try to stand my ground and look up at them. Slowly, Jace lets go of my waist and goes to talk to Robert, who's now moved about 2 feet away from where me and his wife stand, beckoning him over with a crooked finger.

His adoptive mother, seemed to be very warm and friendly-she smiles a dazzling smile and comes up to me hugging me in an almost choking near bear hug, not that you would classify that as one if you were getting it from a very well-dressed lady who looks like she just came from Van Heusen Collection for women.

Well it's not like people can blame me. Wearing a white satiny shirt, with small black pinstripes and an elaborate lace detail around the bodice as well as a sleek black pencil skirt complemented with what I assume to be black Christian Louboutins, she looks friggen amazing, too amazing to look as though being a mom should be in her resume.

Robert on the other hand, in his sleek designer suit and pants, red tie and shiny dress shoes, well he too doesn't fit the image of the 'everyday dad' look.

What I really don't get is why he's been eyeing me over for like the past 5 seconds, which actually feels like eternity for me. Is there something on my face? Does he know me from somewhere? Have we met before? Does he know my parents? The questions are endless.

Thank God Jace came along to distract him right at that moment.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?!" Robert says in a stern but deadly-calm face. Gosh is this how he normally talks, I can't help but wonder.

"Uh...I...erm...I'm sorry for being late?" For the first time in history, I actually come across a stuttering Jace Herondale; the normally confident, cocky guy I know, is now, at this moment, stuttering and giving out squeaky answers, Wow, I guess Robert does play the dominant father of the household pretty damn well.

"That's it? Sorry? Do you know how worried your mother and I were? Next time you come late I expect you to inform us before hand or even let your siblings know. Isabelle has been complaining that you didn't let her know you were coming late when we questioned her, is this true Jace?"

I can't help but fiddle with my bracelet, stalling for time and waiting for this nightmare to end. I feel like I should blurt out its all my fault, just to save Jace from his misery. That I'm the reason he was late. That it was my fault for seeing him in Izzy's car. My fault for chatting him up. My fault for driving like a granny.

Jace apologizes so sincerely that I have to blink, just to confirm that it's really all him and not someone behind him, saying these words.

"Sorry Robert, I was just really busy with soccer practice and then having to help out a damsel in distress, but I promise I'll let you guys know next time"

However, I am so not prepared for what came next out of Robert's mouth.

"That's my boy" he says with a heart chuckle, patting Jace on the back. Gosh, no wonder Jace still lives with them, even though he's already 19 and going to University. With parents like these, who would?

Suddenly the ball is back on my turf.

"A damsel in distress is she?" followed by a hearty chuckle brings me back from my thoughts. I look up to see Robert smiling at me, I really just want to run to hide my flushed cheeks, though that'd be hard with Jace's mom's hand still around my shoulder. _HELP ME JACE!_

_Of course, the asstard chooses this moment, to zone off to space, a blank look on his face. All I want to do is break the lady's grip on me, march over to him and stomp on his feet, just to bring him back to our humble planet Earth._

Thankfully, since he's basically useless right now, his mom steps in to my aid.

"Leave the poor girl alone honey, you're embarrassing her" the lady chides her husband, placing a small kiss on my forehead and ushering her inside.

_Gosh, this day really has been eventful._

**~oOO~**

**And that's Clary, over and out **

**Tell me what you guys think and hopefully I can speed the process and go to the really exciting stuff-like their first kiss and all!**

**Btw, be prepared to LMFAO coz Isabelle Lightwood is heading your way in the next chapter-and just like in the book, her character is hilarious and she'll be playing cupid with our favourite couple, who are both, still in denial, but hey, that's why we have people like IZZY ****.**

**Also, if you guys have any suggestions for lemons/Isabelle's cupid playing role/their first kiss etc-please drop in a review or PM me ~Bookzrmylife**


	13. Mad Strawberry

**Ok soo...I got bored of doing university calculus and also wanted to update as a present to someone very special to me **** I wanna give a big shout out to my favourite author in the whole wide world and good friend ****_Falling4theFallen _****without whom this story would've gone berserk or wouldn't even have existed for longer than a chapter- thank you for your amazing feedback, ideas and willingness to always support me in my work **** I hope you have a fabulous birthday and wanted to dedicate this chapter to you for your amazing idea(s) **

**To everyone else: thank you for the faves/follows/reviews, they really make my day and I'm glad you enjoy my work **** I hope you guys like this too **

**Note: I've decided that it's too weird to stretch one day of the characters' lives into 3 chapters so from now on I'm gonna do one whole day/event, in 2 chapters, one from each person's POV-sound good? Yay/Nay let me know****.**

**I'm also gonna try to bring in some songs for particular scenes/moments, to better enhance it and I recommend that you guys read it with the music playing in the background-its waayyy better-but if not, just read anyways, I'll be including the lyrics as well on the chapter.**

**But I'm gonna continue with the chapter recap thing **

**P.S- I've also decide to change my font from times new roman to Calibri-if anyone wondered why it looks slightly different **

**Ok so ENJOY! ~Bookzrmylife**

**~oOo~**

Clary POV:

The woman guides me along inside their home, she tells me to wait by the couch while she gets something for me to eat, even though I politely refused, the woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

As I plop down on the couch, I glance around, doing a short 180, and scanning everything within the perimeter.

My eyes land on their family photo, framed within an element gold photo frame. Having perked my interest, I take about 3 steps and cautiously take a glance, still keeping my distance to make it not look as though I'm snooping through their stuff-which I'm not, but hey, first impressions are everything right?

The picture seems real lively. The people in it consist of Jace, Isabelle, a guy with gorgeous blue eyes, who has the same dark hair as Izzy, and Jace's adoptive parents. What I really like about is the fact that they all seem to be naturally glowing; their smiles lighting up the photo. It all seems so natural; no one looks as though they were forced to pose that way or smile in a certain way. They seem casual and carefree. Its then that my eyes get a hold of the small hand behind Jace's head, whereby they make it look like Jace has tiny antlers sprouting from his head. I also notice another small person behind Jace, though I can't see the face, they person has scruffy dark hair like Isabelle.

I guess I was too focused on it to even notice Jace casually leaning by the front door, a sly smirk on his golden face.

I wonder how long he's been there. But before either of us make a move to do/say anything, his adoptive dad comes and pats him on the shoulder, telling him that he'll be helping his wife in the kitchen and to keep me company. _As if, I think to myself, I just need to find a way to say goodbye, very politely and then make a run for it._

I see Jace nod slightly, and then his piercing gaze was on me. I gulped, quite audibly if I do say so myself. I mean it was pin-drop silence all around me.

Jace takes a tentative step towards me and for some reason I take one teeny-tiny one backwards, not wanting him to notice but just enough to keep me in my little personal bubble for a while longer.

I think he takes this as a game because the next thing I know, he has both his palms flat on the wall behind me, a palm on each side of my head, caging me in. I look up and notice his golden eyes gleaming down at me.

"See something you like Tiny?"

" Hell yeah" I say mustering as much enthusiasm as I possibly can, causing him to lean toward me even more, I angle myself up so I can whisper in his ear, "That super-comfy couch right there, yea, that baby's pretty hot" I say in a voice which I hope to be seductive.

I think works, because I hear a distinct, low growl come from him, the smirk completely replaced with an annoyed frown.

Smiling at my success, I hop to the couch and plop down, wondering what he'll do next.

Unfortunately my happiness is short lived as I feel a sudden whoosh of air and the click of heels on linoleum, as a cheerful Izzy, tackle me in a bear hug, squeezing the air out of me.

"Claryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she squeals happily, her palms poking both sides of my cheek, making my mouth form into what looks like fish lips. "I'm soo glad you came, I was so bored! You have no idea what it's like having three brothers" she whines, still patting and poking my now flushed cheeks. Wearing a figure hugging crop top, with a Chanel logo on it and black Nike leggings, with Jimmy Choos and hair elegantly swept to one side, she looks every inch the fashionista.

I gently, but firmly grasp both of her palms, and put them down and away from my cheeks.

"It's good to see you too Izzy, but please never do that again" I say with a small smile, hoping she got my little warning.

"Why, I kinda liked it" Jace's annoying voice states.

I just glare at him, from the corner of my eye, I see Izzy doing the same. Huh, guess we both have a lot in similar, which is why in a span of about 3 seconds, and an extra with me having to blink, we shout "Get out Jace!", our hand on our hips.

Wow, we must be like long lost twins or something, I think to myself.

Jace just looks between the two of us, huffs in annoyance and stomps upstairs, turning around to take one last look at me, winking when he gets my attention. Of course, I blink while turning a tad shade of pink, okay fine, I'll be honest, my face looks like the inside of a grapefruit right now. So I quickly look away from him, looking down at my lap. Ignoring Isabelle's curious gaze while I'm at it.

But of course Jace just has to annoy me further; otherwise, he can't go to sleep.

"See ya later, Thumbelina" he says and trots upstairs the exact time the lady comes back holding a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm milk.

"Here you go sweetie, I hope you like it" she says with a beaming smile.

"Thanks M'am" I say curtly. She nods and leaves.

"Okay so.. you have three options, Thumbelina", she says with a wink, I send an irritated look her way, "we can talk, plan your wardrobe which I'm gonna definitely change when I come over to your place or you can spill the beans on what's going on with you and my brother" she says with a beaming smile, both her palms on her face, looking at me anxiously.

"Izzy, I really am tired and I'm not the kind of person who does that stuff, besides my wardrobe's pretty fine right now and there's absolutely nothing going on between us, trust me" I say all in one breath.

"Nuh uh Clare, I ain't gonna take no for an answer, so let's go up to my room and just chill okay, and a little while later I'll find a way to coax the truth out of you, how that does sound?" she says enthusiastically.

Guess that was to be expected. Why didn't I choose the safe option of talking instead?

"Great" I mutter, more to myself.

She grabs my hand and literally drags me trough the same flight of stairs Jace went past, and stops in front of a doorway. It's got a huge sign saying, NO BOYS; I figure it to be her room automatically.

She fiddles with the pocket of her leggings, a key drooping to the floor. Grabbing it hurriedly, she thrusts it into the keyhole and slams the door open. I step inside and scan it, jumping slightly when Izzy slams it closed.

I look at her in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just a habit I have, but can you blame me? I live with three boys, two of them are complete asses who do not know the meaning of knocking" she says smiling sheepishly.

I chuckle and shake my head. Going back to stare at the poster filled wall of hers, full of her favourite models, male and female.

"I know, he looks damn fine doesn't he? You should see him up close though; it took all of my self-control not to lunge at him and scrape my nails through those sexy pecks of his when we were at the Paris fashion show and he was strutting his stuff." She says with a whistle, "C'mon now girly, spill the beans on your love life"

"TMI Izzy!" I say trying to cover my ears, though not effective as I can still hear her maniacal chuckle echo, "Iz seriously there's nothing going on I swear, and no offense, but I'm not into guys like him, anyway can we just chill?"

"Okay gal, so what kind of guys do you like then?" she trails off with a huge grin, noticing my irritated look she drops it, "don't get your panties in a twist coz of me girlfriend, now, pick a colour" she says, holding out a container full of over a thousand different types of nail polishes, arranged according to colour and brand.

Raising an eyebrow, I shake my head no; I'm not really into dressing up and all that. But I guess she never takes no for an answer.

"Hmm, since the party's coming up and I already have a rough idea on your dress, I'm gonna go with cherry red k?"

I scoot myself a bit closer to the edge of her four poster bed, with lace curtains around the two posts near the headboard.

I sight and just nod. We soon play a short game of twenty-questions where we just ask each other a lot of silly questions.

She hums as she carefully applies the polish, huffing in annoyance when it goes a bit past my cuticle.

I just roll my eyes at her, hoping she won't notice how annoyed I'm feeling right now. I'm so tired and I just really want to go home right now. But I try not to let it show; Iz can get a bit scary when you say no to her, so I just carry on with the questions.

"Hey Iz, do you know someone called Kaelie?" I ask nonchalantly. I guess it's too soon, because she suddenly stops working on my pinkie, having the red polish go all over my pinkie. She doesn't notice one bit though.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?" She says, sounding a bit pissed off and defensive.

"Um yeah, sort of.." I trail off "Do you know if she goes to our campus?"

"Oh hell no, I wouldn't dare go to any place that sleaze bag does, I don't want to catch any of her airborne STDs" Izzy says crinkling her nose. It's quite hilarious having someone as put together and gorgeous as Iz, scrunching her face up and sticking her tongue out in disgust like that, that I can't help but chuckle.

Soon we're both giggling, making fun of how much we hate her and what she'll do if she catches sight of her. Iz tells me that she was a slut with no respect for the rest of the female population; she only cared for the males, especially jumping in bed with them.

As long as he's got a dick, she just jumps right in. Kaelie is the reason why Iz became sort of insecure about herself apparently. The skank told Iz she needed to watch her weight in front of everyone in high school; which, being the popular girl that she was, Iz was hit bad by the outburst. Everyone made fun of her for a while, but she got things back to normal, but since then she's always a bit self-conscious.

I reassure her that she looks perfectly fine and that we should gang up on Kaelie and plot revenge to make her pay for everything she's done to nearly all the nice girls from our high school.

I giggle as Izzy reminisces on what It'd be like to prank her; being the prank genius she is, I can't help but laugh at her, imagining Kaelie's reaction myself.

My giggles come to a stop as a someone bangs open the door, namely Jace.

"Izzy get your butt down to dinner, Maryse's orders and NOW not five minutes later...TINY?!"

"Its Clary, and yes I'm still here, though I should get going right now" I say hurriedly, standing and picking up my backpack from Izzy's nightstand. Jace opens his mouth to say something, but is beaten to it by Isabelle.

"Wait Clary, we still haven't planned.."

"Iz we'll do it later, but I really go to go right now, sorry" I say apologetically. Emma was going to freak if I didn't Skype her when I get home. She's always been in touch with me ever since I moved out of our house.

"At least have dinner with us?" she pleads, puppy dog eyes full on display. It's so hard to say no.

I reluctant nod my head yes, totally unprepared for Izzy to jump at me, ninja-tackling me to the floor in a bear hug.

If I didn't know about her out-of-this-world-enthusiasm I would've taken this the wrong way; and count this as a sign that she's not straight, if you get what I mean.

But because I do, I just laugh it off, and stand up after un-entangling myself from her grasp.

"Hehe, sorry Clare, I'm just glad you're staying, its good having a girl to hang out with for a change"

"Tiny, if I knew you weren't into the opposite sex I wouldn't have wasted so much effort trying earlier" he says, tsking at me "You could have given me a warning" he whines.

Urgh. Jace Wayland. MUST. Die!

Before I do though, Maryse, his adoptive mom comes to the room, telling them to come downstairs and inviting me to join them for dinner.

After being bear hugged by Iz twice in a row, I'm pretty sure my hair doesn't look as put together as it did before, so I ask Izzy where the bathroom is, hoping to use the mirror to fix my bird's nest of what I call hair.

She gives me the directions and heads off, telling me she couldn't find her other stiletto she needed for our shopping trip tomorrow. I shake my head smiling and trailed off.

Going around the corner, I gently knock on the door, seeing as it was closed, but I couldn't hear anyone inside. So I decide to risk it and slightly open it a peep.

I freeze as I locate Jace sprawled across his bed, listening to music from his laptop, his back facing me. As silently as possible I close the door; he doesn't even notice.

Whew, close call. Who knows what he would've said if he saw me. Probably something along the lines of "Hey Thumbelina, I know I'm hot and all, but even I need my privacy"

Urgh, he was so darn annoying, I really pity Iz; how did she survive all these years?

I then notice another room parallel to his; hopefully it's the right one.

I open it a tad bit, just like before, thankfully I've made it. Just as I went to touch my hair and try to tame it down a bit, outing my scrunchie on during the process I am startled by a hand on my waist.

"I like it down better" he says indignantly.

I snort at Jace's reflection on the mirror in front of me, not bothering to actually turn around.

"_My_ hair, _my_ choice, I'm not here for _your_ entertainment" I huff angrily.

He suddenly leans forward, his warm breath fanning across my neck, making the hairs on the back of my neck, stick up. Urgh, I'm totally wearing turtlenecks next time.

Placing his hands a bit higher up on my waist, he whispers "You're so cute when you're mad strawberry"

I try to shove his hands off, but he's much stronger, so nothing happens.

"What do you want Jace?!" I say exasperatedly, turning around and craning my head up to look at him.

"Awww is my little strawberry mad?! He asks in a very high pitched, girly voice. But just before I punch him for it, he places his hand on my hip, tugging me forward, and rests his hands on my lower back. He leans forward very slowly, eyeing me the whole time "That's okay, I like em' feisty" he says, slowly leaning back after a nibble to my left ear lobe.

I'm so startled that I just stay frozen. The ass just smiles at me, knowing he's accomplished what he wanted.

Suddenly Iz barges right in. "Cla..Oh, sorry guys" she says, going back and giggling the whole way.

Darn, now she's not going to let it go. I look back up at Jace, who smiles knowingly. Especially with his hands on my lower back and me being eye to eye with his toned chest.

I shove Jace away from me, giving him a murderous glare, while he puts his hands up in surrender and rush off, hoping to catch up to Iz. I take one last look at Jace though, seeing him wink at me and blow a kiss.

Urgh.

**~oOo~**

**Okay, so that's Clary, Jace is coming up next and so will little surprises:-D. This chapter is actually the longest having 6 pages and 3067 words!**

**Hope u guys like it.**


	14. Ice-cream Seductress

**And here comes chapter 13 folks!**

**This one's really fluffy and mushy – but I felt like it was right coz once they get to really know each other-it's gonna be a whole lot different.**

**Also, for those of you out there wishing for some clace kiss/lemon- don't worry-the time will come-just not now, coz they literally just met, and also coz Clary's still reluctant.**

**Time/Setting: At Jace's house, they just finished dinner and Jace ends up getting err... flustered after a while- you'll find out :-D**

**Note-the song dedication will kick in for later chapters, coz right now, they're not having a 'moment moment' if you get what I mean; right now it's all just fun and games as well as Izzy playing cupid on a mild level.**

**~oOOo~**

Previously: (Clary's POV)

"_Awww is my little strawberry mad?! He asks in a very high pitched, girly voice. But just before I punch him for it, he places his hand on my hip, tugging me forward, and rests his hands on my lower back. He leans forward very slowly, eyeing me the whole time "That's okay, I like em' feisty" he says, slowly leaning back after a nibble to my left ear lobe._

_I'm so startled that I just stay frozen. The ass just smiles at me, knowing he's accomplished what he wanted._

_Suddenly Iz barges right in. "Cla..Oh, sorry guys" she says, going back and giggling the whole way._

_Darn, now she's not going to let it go. I look back up at Jace, who smiles knowingly. Especially with his hands on my lower back and me being eye to eye with his toned chest._

_I shove Jace away from me, giving him a murderous glare, while he puts his hands up in surrender and rush off, hoping to catch up to Iz. I take one last look at Jace though, seeing him wink at me and blow a kiss._

_Urgh._

**Jace POV:**

Dinner was rather interesting if I do say so myself. Robert and Maryse were surprised at how little Tiny ate. Me and Izzy probably looked like pigs, compared to her. She sure had manners, I'd give her that. Only talking after she'd swallowed her food and tucking her chair in after she'd left.

But I guess at the same time she was quite embarrassed and shy; considering it was her first time having dinner with all of us, I guess it was expected.

What I did find utterly cute was the fact that she tried her best to stifle a moan of approval when trying out Maryse's special Butterscotch ice-cream with macadamia nuts on top. It was her speciality, which always made everyone moan in delight, male or female, simply because of its exquisiteness.

Which is why the moment Maryse handed Tiny her share, I immediately gave up devouring mine, to focus completely on Tiny.

At first she looked at it warily, eyeing the rest of us literally devouring our spoons and bowls clean of the delicacy. But soon enough, she scooped a bit onto her spoon and raised it to her lips.

It's at this point in time that I realised that she was a natural seductress, though she had no idea.

Tentatively, she brought it to her lips and closed her mouth on the spoon, sucking it slowly and so erotically, that my once calm and sleeping Jace Jr. Awoke and started twitching and throbbing.

I sucked in a breath and focused my attention on the tablecloth, the exact moment she decided to let out a little moan of approval of the ice-cream she was now trying to savour, very slowly.

Jumping slightly, and desperately trying to figure a way of fixing my problem downstairs, I try to hold my breath, and calm my thudding heart. Seeing as Maryse was sitting next to me, I tried to use the tablecloth to my advantage. Trying ever so subtly, I gently tug the cloth a bit further down, so no one will know. Hopefully, if I can just eat really slowly, so that by the time everyone'll leave to put away their plates, I can make a run for it.

I take a deep breath and focus back on Tiny. The little temptress. Never had a girl affected me this much.

I guess I was too distracted in all things Clary, that I completely forgot my wicked-witch of a step sister, sitting to my left. Having nudged me, I turned to look at her annoyed.

At first she was mad at me for pulling down the tablecloth, which she was eyeing warily. _Oh Crap!_

Slowly, she tried lifting it, completely oblivious to my mortified, pleading face.

Lifting it, she saw my bulge, straining amongst my dark wash Calvin Kleins.

Swiftly she let go of the cloth, not even looking at me, but looking straight at the source of my problem : Clary, who was inanimately chatting away to my adoptive parents.

Turning right back at me, red faced and about to burst out laughing, she winked and gave me thumbs up. I'm not sure what to feel right now-relieved or worried that Izzy knows about my err..attraction problems with Tiny. But by the evil glint in her eyes, I'm gonna go with the latter.

_Dear Lord, if you do exist, please, please save me from sister dearest_. I pray internally.

Soon after, Maryse started collecting everyone's plates whilst Robert started wrapping up the rest of the food. I was hoping that Izzy will help them out and hopefully disappear, maybe dragging Tiny with her, so I can make a run for it, like I planned earlier.

But no, the she-devil decides to make things like hell for me and stayed right where she was.

I gulped.

"Hey Clary, there's still a lot more of the ice-cream left, wanna help me finish it? Jace's still trying to finish his." She asks Clary, all too innocent.

"Sure Iz" Tiny red replies, making me groan internally. My step sister really is the devil reincarnated. I now have to watch the little temptress literally mouth-fuck the spoon as she devours the creamy goodness called ice-cream.

Before I can even move Tiny once again starts her ministrations on the spoon; so erotically that i feel like I've been teleported into the hottest porn movie. But in reality, I'm just being tortured at home, due to my evil step-sister.

As she makes small moan and mewls of approval, and talking to Iz simultaneously, Jace Jr. Can't stop twitching.

Before things get too out of hand, I decide to make a run for it.

"Oh shit, I'm supposed to help Seb out with calculus, sorry guys I gotta go".

Tiny raises her eyebrow whilst Iz just smirks at me knowingly.

Even though it's a complete lie, I decide that I'd do anything to save my dignity from falling.

Stepping into my room, I grab my clothes and walk into the adjoining bathroom to my room, deciding to have a quick shower. A _very_ cold shower. Cold enough to make my dick into a Popsicle, but just right to fix my problem downstairs, thanks to Ms Temptress.

After erm..relieving myself and getting things back under control, I decide to stay cooped up in my room, not wanting to take another shower anytime soon.

As I finish off my calculus stuff for tomorrow, I try to figure out why Tiny affects me so damn much.

Maybe it's the fact that my family is so taken by her. My step-sister adores her, so much so, that I'm begging to worry about her sexuality-she used to be a 100% straight, but with Tiny's arrival and her bear hugs, I'm a tad bit worried , what if she steels my girl away from me!?.

Her feistiness. Her stubbornness. Her ignorance to my popularity and good looks. I'm not sure, but one thing's for sure: If there's any girl out there with a hold on me like this, it's her.

It's a good thing she has no idea; or else I'd be dead.

My stomach soon starts grumbling, signalling that I should stop acting like a pussy, cooped up in the room and actually face them and get something to eat.

Still, not wanting to need another cold shower, I take the safety measure of trying to hear them through my door. Silence = The Coast is Clear.

After having a bit of last night's lasagne and grabbing myself an apple, I head out of the kitchen and make my way back to my room.

The door is slightly ajar, giving me the perfect view of Tiny. Lying on her stomach, legs dangling in the air as she flips through, what looks like a magazine.

I make the most of this god given opportunity, and decide to scan her from head to toe, since she won't be able to see me.

I take in Izzy's various clothes lying at her feet, to her pale skinny legs, her sculpted thigh, her dark was denim shorts which mould around her perfect ass perfectly, the little dimples in her back from where her tank top has ridden up and then her lion's mane of curly red hair. **(A/N: I know Jace sounds really pervy at the moment-but literally, every guy, unless their gay, does this, especially when they think the girl is not looking. I just put it in there to confirm his attraction toward her)**

"C'mon Clary, spit it out, I know there's something going on with you too. I've never seen him get so flustered and not to mention the fact that you do the same thing, the only difference is that you turn into a beetroot every time and he doesn't" Izzy says with a mouthful of food, breaking my gaze from Tiny.

I take a moment to digest what Izzy just said. Rage boils up in me, knowing that some guy has the ability to get Tiny's attention just like that, whilst I've been trying everything in my arsenal and she doesn't even blink!? _I think I'm losing my touch._

"Izzy for the billionth time there is _nothing_ going on with me and Jace. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Okay?" Clary says with a groan. Though I am honoured their talking about me, I am a tad bit disappointed that Tiny just said that.

"Okay, but you'll let me know if anything happens right? _Anything_ at all?" Izzy says, literally bouncing on the spinny chair from which she was devouring her ceaser salad.

"Yes your highness. Can I go home now?" Clary whines, batting her eyelashes at Izzy, hoping it'll work. Ha, no way in hell. I've tried that way too many times to even count and that girl doesn't even waver. She's made of stone.

"Nuh uh Missy, as my first and official girl mate who I actually give a damn about since she doesn't like me for getting to my step-brother, you are required to stay for the inauguration of our friendship-namely, at my house for a sleepover"

"But-"

"No buts Clare. Now, since you said you don't like my style of clothing, especially my sleepwear, I'm gonna fish something out of Jace's closet okay?"

"Okay" Clary says, sounding so much like a sad puppy and getting up of the bed.

I immediately dash to hide behind the dark, velvet curtains close to the nearest window sill.

Thank god these are floor length and still have a bit of a train-otherwise my feet would've shown.

Luckily, it worked. I heard Izzy trotting off, followed by Clary's sigh of annoyance.

The moment I heard them opening my door, I sped to hide behind the other set of curtains, close to the guest room and parallel to my previous hiding spot.

Peeking my head out slightly, I saw Izzy handing Tiny a long shirt of mine along with a pair of shorts, she'd already brought from her room, telling her to quickly change in my adjoining bathroom.

I then focus on Tiny, whose eyes dark back and forth between the clothes handed to her, the bathroom and then to Izzy.

"What if he sees us, wouldn't he mind? Iz I really don't think this is a good idea"

"It's fine Clare, that hobo's probably busy playing COD with Seb, he'll be too tired to even notice _one_ of his _gazillion_ t-shirts missing. Besides, I think he'd like the idea of you parading around in his clothes" Izzy finishes off with a wink. _She's so right._

Clary turns beet red and huffs, storming into my bathroom and slamming the door shut. _My feisty little strawberry._

A few seconds later a fresh faced Clary appears wearing what looks like just my shirt, but I know that she's got tiny shorts on underneath_, much to my disappointment._

"K, so let's get this party stared girly! C'mon, hop to it" Izzy announces with a clap of her hands, marching her merry way back to her runway, also known as her room. Honestly, that girl.

Luckily for me, Tiny trots behind slow enough for me to make my presence known.

Just as she passes by the set of curtains I'm using as camouflage, I peep out and stretch my hand; just enough to light smack her butt.

She jumps about five feet in the air, turning and about to let out a shrill scream, but, thanks to my amazingly quick reflexes, just made muffled squeaks.

Looking down at her, I smiled _that_ smile. Of course, she tried shoving me with all her might, even trying to stomp on my feet. So cute. But I still kept my light hold over her; my palm just gently covering her mouth.

But of course, Tiny decides to show me her wild side. Putting up a seductive look, the little-devil who, not even 5 seconds ago was trying to fight me off, just stops altogether, and uses her other hand to press my hand even more toward her mouth, my index finger just lightly grazing her warm mouth.

I look down at her completely confused as to what triggered this. But before I can do or say anything, the little devil winks at me before biting hard on my index finger, causing me to jump slightly and clutch my injured finger to my chest. Just as I'm glaring at her, she goes back to looking all innocent. Patting my head with one hand whilst placing her index finger to her lips.

"Shhhh"

Walking past me, she oh so sexily swayed her hips, pausing only when she reached Izzy's door. Turning slightly, she stretched her arms above her head, letting out a cute little yawn all the while teasing me by showing off her smooth, tantalizing skin, winking, when she caught my gaze. Blowing a kiss to me she entered Izzy's room and shut the door.

_That little..._

I swear she really is the devil reincarnate, come to kill me for all those girls I tried to seduce, way back in high school, when I was a complete player and a douche bag.

Glancing down, I realised I realised I had bigger problems than being frazzled about what Tiny has in store for me, in her little bag of tricks, that little vixen. Jace Jr. has officially risen from the dead. Even faster than Jesus, who took three days.

Groaning in annoyance, I make my way back into the shower, again.

**~oOOo~**

**Get ready for extra Izzy-ness in the next chapter- our favourite red head is going to get dolled up for the party. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for their first kiss/lemon/Izzy's cupid duty etc. Other than that REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW people! Xoxo~Bookzrmylife**


	15. Playing hole and stick

**Hey People! Sorry it's taken me a long while to update-but life gets the better of us sometimes right? Anyways I know I promised a party scene with Izzy on full cupid-duty etc, but since I wanna make that really good, and still want to update, I've decided to just extend things on Clary's POV and maybe for the two of them to realise they have a lot of things in common-which'll happen in the next chapter . Enjoy and please review **

**P.S: For those of you that did review last time, thank you so much, that really made my day, I didn't realise you guys found it so humorous, but I'm glad y'all do.**

**~oOo~**

_Previously: (Jace POV)_

_That little..._

I swear she really is the devil reincarnate, come to kill me for all those girls I tried to seduce, way back in high school, when I was a complete player and a douche bag.

Glancing down, I realised I realised I had bigger problems than being frazzled about what Tiny has in store for me, in her little bag of tricks, that little vixen. Jace Jr. has officially risen from the dead. Even faster than Jesus, who took three days.

Groaning in annoyance, I make my way back into the shower, again.

_Clary POV:_

Opening the door knob with a smug grin on my face, I can literally feel blondies' glare from 5 feet behind me. If I wasn't so damn happy with what I'd just done, I'd be scared. Just a tad bit.

However, opening Izzy's door was much worse. Gulp.

Laid across the comforter of her luxurious four poster bed, laid an assortment of hair straightners, booby pins, curlers, hair spray, wax kits, face mask mixes and a lot more torturous items. I stared for a while, before coming across a pair of wide blue eyes_**.(A/N: guys I'm sorry if I said Izzy's eyes were black, I'm just gonna make them blue now, so she's more relatable to Alec, who's gonna pop up later in the story.)**_

Jumping back, I glared at Izzy who seems to be struggling to keep a starlight face, so much so that she literally juts looks like an inflated goldfish, wide eyes and fish lips and all. I blink, twice. Voila, that's what it takes; she cracks the hell up just then.

"Oh Clary! You should've seen the look on your face just then! Anyways missy, let's get this sleepover started, so first off I think we should experiment with your hair for tomorrow night yea?"

Oh gosh, a sleepover with Izzy? I mean, gosh, I love the girl, but her craziness for all things fashionista nature just doesn't work well with me. I mean just looking at all that stuff makes me cringe. Especially the waxing kits; making my eyes water already just thinking about it. _Why don't guys shave, I'm sure they'll understand why I hate it so much?_

"I-I ah, Iz I'm really glad that you're gonna help me get ready and all, but can we just experiment with my hair today? Nothing else?"

"Yea that's fine Clare, wanna watch a movie while we're at it? I'm great at mutli-tasking" she says cheerfully.

A slight nod from me and she's racking through her DVD collections, grumbling something about Damon Salvatore being too hot to handle.

Izzy had already got the popcorn and lollies set up as well as two huge bottles of Coke-we were pretty well set.

Personally, I hate the Titanic, though I pretend to care when Izzy points out the important bits and pieces.

Just when we get to the awkward moment between Jack and Rosie, when she's just taken the robe off and is lying on the couch, waiting for Jack to start drawing someone pounds on Izzy's door.

For some reason I immediately thinks it's Maryse, who'll probably think of me as being some weird girl who decides to just lay sprawled across her daughter's bedroom, munching on food without a care in the world without having been properly invited for a sleepover, so I quickly sit up and try to straighten out my t-shirt and try to fix my hair.

Just as I'm patting down my lion's mane, Izzy opens the door and in comes the person. Jace.

"Iz have you seen Straw-"

Three things happen almost simultaneously; me and Jace say "Oh!" the same time Izzy says "Huh?"

"Who's straw?" a very confused Iz asks.

"N-Nothing" Jace quickly stutters out and swift leaves the room, but not before looking at the plamasa screen, raising his eyebrows and winking at me.

When I shot a raised eyebrow t him, completely confused.

The asstard crosses the line. He points to himself and then me and then to the screen and then back to me, a huge smirk on his face.

If I had a colour wheel specifically for red, with me right now, I could portray the degree of my blush. Unfortunately I don't' so I'll use analogies. Imagine a persimmon crossed with a beetroot crossed with a strawberry. That's all I can muster for now.

Just as Izzy goes to close the door, I can vaguely hear her calling out to Jace.

"Are you sure you don't wanna see it with us, we just got to the part where they play hole and stick!"

Instantly I start choking on my coke. Leave it to Iz and her crazy analogies.

I'm somewhat pleased with Jace's reply.

"TMI Iz! And a loud slam of his door.

An annoyed looking Izzy stormed right back in and continued working on trying to straighten my stubborn curls.

I released a sigh of relief when this wretched, way-too-old, cheesy movie was finally done and thankfully, so was my hair. The red curls were replaced into sleek, straight, luminous hair. I looked pretty damn good, if do say so myself.

After Iz's hour long happy dance on doing a great job with it, we were getting ready for bed. While I was waiting for Iz to finish washing up, I decided to get myself a glass of water.

Going down the stairs and heading to the kitchen, I found that the lights were still on. Weird. It's past 12 right now. I quickly got myself a cold glass of water and exited the kitchen. **(A/N: Any ideas who it is? Is it Jace watching porn or Frozen? Just kidding LOL)**

Quickly heading up the stairs and trying to not hyperventilate even though I feel like I'm being watched by someone. Stupid scary movies. I guess I was too lost in thought to see Jace coming out of his room and walking toward my direction.

"Red!"

"Aaaah! What the-"I screamed, jumping slightly and accidentally spilling my water on his white pyjama top.

"You know when people call you; they don't expect to get drenched"

"Oh that's a shame. How about if you just tell them you drooled since you were busy ogling a hot redhead?" I smirked, musing in his baffled expression. I swear his eyes nearly bulged out.

Looking again I saw his demeanour change from surprised back to cocky. Oh Lord.

"I could but that wouldn't be honest on your behalf. Now if I say that my hotness was too hot to handle for you, so much so that you got really horny and rubbed a certain part of your fiery self over my shirt that would be an honest statement." _Never argue with the king of cockiness Clary, I chide myself internally._

Just as I let out an annoyed huff and shove against his chest so I can go, he quickly manoeuvres himself, so that I'm trapped between his body and the wall. Having both his arms on either side of the wall near my head, and his chest flushed right up against me, making me feel the rise and fall of his chest, it's safe to say that butterflies were doing somersaults inside my stomach.

I guess I must look like some scared puppy, since he chuckles lightly. Leaning closer he accidentally bops my nose with his while he tries caresses my cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb from my cheek to my jaw. My breath comes in low pants. Though, I try to change that, so he doesn't realise the effect he has on me.

Too late, I think he just did. Leaning toward my ear, he nips my lobe lightly.

"Sweet dreams strawberry; make sure they're all about me" he whispers huskily, all the while literally making love to my ear. I think my girly bits are jealous..hmm..

"In your dreams Rapunzel" I say, with a pat to his head and head to Izzy's room. I may or may not have added a sway to my hips and blowed a kiss back to Jace, who's holding up the plastic glass I'd dropped with a shocked expression. Geez, it's not like I'd said me and Izzy are a thing or something?

**~oOo~**

**So how was that? I thought it was an accomplishment since I only had 20 minutes to do this-but let me know what y'all think. Forgive me for any typos ;-) Anyways, If you guys have some ideas about the party/Izzy's cupid duty stuff/jace's jokes etc let me know!**

**Btw, do you guys want them to get closer soon or after she's opened up a bit and gets more comfortable around him?**


	16. Breakfast Schenanigans

**Hey guys-I know I hadn't updated in so long, but that's mainly coz of school and exams and whatnot, but the good thing is that I'm a lot more free now = more updates.**

**Okay, so first off: this chapter is not about the party I promised previously, that'll be the next one sorry, this one is the build-up part of the plot and is literally like the last happy/normal moment with Clace before things so upside down (just a heads up) and where past feelings/ realisations come about etc.**

**Secondly: This story will have the additional genre of Angst as well; right now I'll agree that it's a bit out of shape, jumping from violence (chapter 1) to flirty romance (chapter 10 onwards), but there is a reason for all this so please bear with me. **

**Thirdly: This is a really long chapter, 3502 words (7 pages), but I had to make up for all that time not updating right? ;-)**

**Fourthly: Read and Review guys! **

**Xoxo~Bookzrmylife**

**~ooOoo~**

Previously: (Clary POV)

_Just as I let out an annoyed huff and shove against his chest so I can go, he quickly manoeuvres himself, so that I'm trapped between his body and the wall. Having both his arms on either side of the wall near my head, and his chest flushed right up against me, making me feel the rise and fall of his chest, it's safe to say that butterflies were doing somersaults inside my stomach._

_I guess I must look like some scared puppy, since he chuckles lightly. Leaning closer he accidentally bops my nose with his while he tries caresses my cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb from my cheek to my jaw. My breath comes in low pants. Though, I try to change that, so he doesn't realise the effect he has on me._

_Too late, I think he just did. Leaning toward my ear, he nips my lobe lightly._

"_Sweet dreams strawberry; make sure they're all about me" he whispers huskily, all the while literally making love to my ear. I think my girly bits are jealous..hmm.._

"_In your dreams Rapunzel" I say, with a pat to his head and head to Izzy's room. I may or may not have added a sway to my hips and blew a kiss back to Jace, who's holding up the plastic glass I'd dropped with a shocked expression. Geez, it's not like I'd said me and Izzy are a thing or something?_

Jace POV:

Last night was such a low blow, even for me, I mean I have never ever lost my power against the female population. Ever. I just give them a good once over and voila, they're putty in my arms. Every girl except Strawberry.

Seeing as this could pretty well be a sign that I'm hitting toward my manly menopausal years, even though I'm only 20 right now, I decided that it would be nothing a heart Saturday breakfast couldn't heal.

Rolling myself sideways and off the bed, I quickly went to my attached bathroom and washed up, nearly nicking my face off when I heard Maryse scream, along with the racket of the bed posts squeaking, from two rooms across. And no, I didn't even bother to check if there was a fire or a burglar, because I knew, after a very unfortunate realisation, that her elated cries were because unlike most parents, who would have the decency to keep their sexual activities away from the prying ears of their kids, mine were the opposite. It's no wonder Izzy and Alec, were and still are, extremely keen to get out of bed before eight, on a Saturday. [_**A/N: The parents aren't that bad; just very much in love-even in their mid 40's ;-)**_]

I guess it's just one of those things; you're as young as you feel. But that still didn't mean I was giving the green light for having to listen their parents going at it like bunnies on a Saturday morning.

I quickly finished shaving, grabbed my shirt, threw on shorts, got my keys and phone and bolted to the kitchen, figuring that the sooner I'm done with breakfast, the better it is for my sanity.

Halfway through scrambling the eggs, I turned to see Strawberry give of a cute little yawn, scrunching up her freckled nose and stretching before catching me staring at her. Normally, I would've been elated to see her dazed and staring back at my gorgeous self, blushing furiously, but for some reason, I doubt her eyes would be that wide, if that was the case.

It was like she almost realised her true feelings for me or something. Almost.

Turning the stove top to a lower heat setting, I quickly stepped in front of her, waving my hand around her face, to break her out of her trance. Blinking, she smiles sheepishly at me, the trance gone. I'm guessing that whatever it was, is probably something serious, to bring down someone like her, someone so feisty.

"Gosh, I was worried you were gonna be like that all day, I mean I know I'm gorgeous and all, but even I deserve to get a break from people staring at me right?" I say, trying to lighten her mood.

"Mmhm...Um actually I was just leaving", she says pointing to her bag on the kitchen counter, "your family is very nice and I had a great time. If Isabelle asks for me, tell her I left because she snores too loud." She says with a cheeky smile.

But just as she slides the strap of her bag over her shoulder, I reach out and grab her hip, pulling her closer to stand in front of me.

"No overnight guest leaves without breakfast in this family" I say, trying to keep a stern, parent voice.

"Okay" is all she says, it must be serious then. It's like she's lost all the fight in her and that's really unnerving for me. Instead, I pull out the bar stool for her and divide the eggs and bacon into two plates, handing her one and taking a seat next to her.

She takes one look at the plate and raises her eyebrows. What could possibly be wrong? Is it so bad that i put a mini ketchup smiley face on her plate?

"I can't eat this much Jace, take some off" she whines. Oh.

"No can do strawberry, if you don't eat breakfast you're gonna look like a deflated grape I'm afraid" I say in all seriousness.

"Ugh fine"

About two seconds later she is literally eating the plate off, all the while making those all too familiar moans of approval, making thing a bit uncomfortable downstairs.

"C-Clary? Could you maybe tone down your little sound effects?"

"Sowee" she says through a mouthful of eggs, hash browns and bacon. I smile at her and was about to make a snarky remark, when I heard the very familiar sound of someone clearing their throat-Izzy.

"Sheesh Jace, first you come in and reject my offer on watching the movie, then you annoy the hell out of me by yelling at mom to not break the bed posts and now you steal my best friend and force feed her your weird concoctions?" I open my mouth to reply, but yet again, got ignored.

"Mmm this bacon is quite good, so I'm with you Clary...but damn girl, you know you can always relax and eat and not rush right? Unless of course, you're getting practice for you're gonna be devouring the many future concoctions Jace makes you when you're pregnant with mini Jace's." Iz says with a sickeningly sweet smile, winking at Clary, who looked like an angry, explosive, beetroot with green eyes.

Though my face is feeling a bit hot as well, I can't help the goofy smile that comes to my face when I replay Izzy's last words in my mind...mini Jace's sound cool, but mini Jace's with Clary...now that's a package. _Get a grip, Herondale._

But I guess Clary really has to go home, since she hugs leaves her plate in the sink, hugs Izzy goodbye and is heading towards the front door.

Suddenly I just have this gut feeling that I need to go with her, in case something bad happens. Call me whipped, but for some reason I've always felt protective of Clary, almost as if I knew her from another life.

"Hey do you mind dropping me off somewhere while you're at it?" I ask, doing my best puppy dog face, for added effect.

Since I knew she would reject me straight up if I told her I just wanted to protect her, I though I'll just make up a legitimate excuse instead.

I guess she brought it, because she lets if a small sight and gestures for me to get in the car. As she buckles up and adjusts the mirror, I can't help but gawk at her. It's like she's got split personalities. When she's with my family and Izzy, she's all sweet and cheery. Yet with me she's a bit reluctant, fearful and has this sad look on her face.

As we wait for the red light, I couldn't help but take her small hand in mine as stroke her cheek. As loving as it seems, right now I just want her to tell me the truth instead of plastering a fake smile on her face and tell me she's a hundred percent fine.

I guess whatever it is that's bothering her must seem really personal, so that even now, after 5 attempts at coaxing it out of her, she just shakes her head and gives me a sad smile. I really want to know what it is and yet, at the same time I don't want her to do anything uncomfortable or to push her towards anything, so I just nod my head and place a small kiss on her forehead.

Its only when I feel her stiffen, that I realise how forward that was of me. I mean we literally just met, and she's just getting on good terms with me and suddenly I take it too far. But at the same time I don't want to apologize for it, unless she us genuinely upset by that, but judging from the look on her face she seems to be on the same page as me. Both looking apprehensive and biting our bottom lips in confusion, since we both don't know what to do to make this less awkward.

Deciding to break the ice, I slowly untangle my arms around her and lean back toward my seat, giving her a small smile.

"Um sorry about that...I just...I don't normally...I'm sorry if..." I trail of in a rush, worried about her reaction. Clary is definitely not one of my usual girls. She's the kind of girl a guy would invest his hopes, dreams and future on. The kind you'd take home to meet your parents. And right now, I guess after everything in my crazy life, I need someone to be that solid person. Someone other than my adopted family whom I can trust, someone who'll keep me grounded and help me grow into a better person, rather than the arrogant manwhore, as Izzy had eloquently stated. The kind of girl, my mom had always prayed for me to find in the future.

Running a hand through my hair, I decide to man up and face her, ready to take in whatever she has to say. I guess I wasn't prepared for a small smile on her face, hands reaching out to grab my own.

"It's okay Jace. I-I kinda needed that actually" she says, biting her lip. _Oh God, not the lip biting. It's too freaking distracting and I can't afford that now!_

Luckily enough the green light came, and she sped up on the gas, quickly turning into a nearby street. As we got closer to the park, I couldn't help but feel guilty about setting her up like this. But I knew that she wouldn't open up to me unless I did so and what better way than to tell her that I needed to practice for my upcoming game, when really my plan was to coax her into opening up and getting to know her better.

As soon as she parked, she gave out a long sigh, and placed that fake smile back on her face. But I knew better and am so determined to help her out with whatever it was.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then Jace" she says with a small smile.

"But Clary-"

"No Jace, I kinda picked up on what you wanted, since you were so desperate to come with me and also since Izzy kinda gave me a gist of what you were planning, but I can't, I'm really sorry Jace, it's just a whole lot of family issues I'm dealing with right now..and..I-I just...I really have to go, but I promise that once we get to know each other a bit better and hang out, maybe I can slowly open up to you.."

"Clary please, I know when you're trying to avoid me and I just really want to know what's got you so spooked. What happened to the feisty red head I knew from day one? I just want to help you Clary, I promise I won't hurt you in any way."

"Jace I-" she stops midway to grab her phone, her eyes widening as she looks over the caller ID.

Cancelling the call, she looks at me exasperatedly, eyes wide and fearful, at the same time looking quite remorseful. Squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her first, she takes a deep breath and turns her whole body towards me, letting go of the steering wheel, making the blood flow back to her hand from holding on so tight.

"Jace please- I promise I will, but just not right now okay?" she looks at me pleadingly. So much so that the only thing I can do is nod slowly.

Placing a small kiss on her forehead, I give a small smile and step out of the car, soccer ball in hand. I watch as she drives off into the distance, a nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me that whatever it was, it was not good.

(Clary POV)

Staying over at the Lightwoods was really great; it was a real eye opener for me. Having never experienced the love they all shared, it made me hopeful that love does and can exist, whether it be in a family atmosphere or a romantic one at that.

I relished in the way Robert treated his wife with such love and respect, never treating g her harshly or embarrassing her in any way or form, simply admiring her for who she is. Which is probably the reason why Izzy is always so cheerful regardless of how anyone outside her family may treat her different. Seeing the love her parents share must give her hope, that she too is capable for that. She feels so safe and loved and comfortable being with her family; the complete opposite of me.

I loved the way all the men in the family, treated the women which such respect. The way Robert took over the main course of dinner, telling his wife and daughter to keep me company, while him and Jace did all the preparations.

I wish things were like that back in my family. But it wasn't. Not by a long shot.

We were always expected to have dinner ready and the house looking meticulously clean for when Valentine came back from 'work'. He always believed in the old fashioned ideology that women belonged in the kitchen; that their main purpose in life other than pleasing their husband is to nourish him through hard labour in the kitchen. That having daughters were a curse, as they were only useful in terms of domestic work. Sons on the other hand, to Valentine, were much better; being able to help their father.

To compensate for that he often pushed me and my sister, Emma, to do the maximum amount of work around the house, stating that that was the only good use he had for us; the other being sending off to be married to some man.

Driving back to my house, I can't help but wonder why I feel some sort of strange connection between me and Jace. I didn't miss the way Robert eyed me on my first meeting with them; nor did I miss Maryse's over excitement in seeing me. I just have this weird feeling that, for some reason, Robert is hiding something. Something not even Jace knows.

Call it a gut feeling. But this is again reiterated when I look at Jace. Being in the car with him earlier I couldn't help but think that I knew him from somewhere, way before, but I couldn't place my finger on it. There's also the fact that I have never, ever got along with someone I've literally just met, as I have with Jace. Though there is his sarcasm and annoying attitude, I feel like there's something hidden beneath the mask and the more time I spend with him, the more I want to get to know him. Judging from his actions earlier, it seems the same for him.

Though he seems like some sort of mind reader at times, lucky for me he didn't really know what sort of family issues I had or why I ignored that phone call. Making me glad that he didn't notice the way my lips were trembling and my hands were getting sweaty and shaking. I did not want Jace to know that I get so many nervous breakdowns from flashbacks from my past. Nor did I want him to know that it was my mom calling me at the time.

I resented that women truly and vowed to myself, the day I moved, that I would rescue Emma from her hold too, the moment I myself was stable enough to get a better housing and be able to sport myself more financially.

Right now, Emma had nothing to worry about, she was safe, Mom always had a soft spot for her, so regardless of how she takes her anger out on things around her, I know my mother won't lay a finger on Emma.

As I finally reached the small two bedroom house that me and my friend Maia, shared and parked into the small driveway, I let out a long sigh and leaned back into my seat.

Fishing my cell phone out of my back pack, I decided to call Emma. It's been two weeks since we last talked and I miss my little sister like crazy.

Shutting the door and opened the door, I left my back pack on the couch and decided to head up to my room.

Scrolling through my contacts, I hit Emma's number, holding the phone close to my ear. As much as I want to talk to my sister and know what's happening in her world, I don't want to know anything about my parents.

My absence in the household, along with my father's has caused my mother to become a vile, woman who wants to seek vengeance by forcing me to an arranged marriage. The guy was Sebastian Verlac. My father's co-workers' son. As if I wasn't bad enough that I am plagued by what's happened to me so far, my mother thinks it'll be best for me to get married to a guy I didn't even know in the slightest.

So far she's been persistently calling me up at all hours of the day, pestering me into agreeing to this. But I've changed; I am no longer the shy, quiet, submissive daughter she once knew. My walls are up and my heart is cold, when it comes to love. I will never submit to love; never trust any man to claim my heart. I am only open to mere friendships, for the sake of my sanity and happiness and the sisterly love I have for my little sister. That's all I have now.

Finally on the seventh ring Emma picks up, breathing hard, literally panting as though she just ran a marathon- what's going on?

**~ooOoo~**

Ok People that was chapter 15! It's pretty deep and emotional, and I hope you guys liked the change . What do you guys think of Jace? Did he talk too much or was it okay? What about Sebastian?

I was going to put in the phone call, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I also wanted to see your reactions toward this chapter, so it'll be in the next chapter. Don't worry the party is still up; Clary will be dolled up and look smoking hot-but things are gonna change at the end of the night. That's all I can say for now ;-).

Don't forget to review guys! Love you all!

Xox~Bookzrmylife


	17. Sisterly Love

_**Wow People! 6000 views altogether in just about 4 months?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**_

_**So much has been happening in this story and there's a lot to come still... so I'll literally be writing up for hours on end and posting large chunks of it, as much as possible every day from now till mid December, coz I'm gonna go on holiday and I REALLY wanna finish this story, so it'll be like my highlight of 2014. SO yea, just um...enjoy the story and let me know what y'all think and at the same time don't be surprised if I did 3 chapters in one day and none for the next 6 days haha. WARNING: Be aware of my silly typos, I try my best, but hey, I'm still human, so please ignore it.**_

_**Here's a brief character overview that may/may not help you guys figure out where I'm heading with this story!**_

**Brief character overview:**

**Jace= the hottest blonde on planet Earth**

**Clary= a smart, loving and extremely gorgeous redhead and Jace's crush**

**Maryse= Jace's stepmom and parent to Izzy and her brother**

**Robert= Jace's stepdad and parent to Izzy and her brother**

**Celine= Jace's real mom, who's dead**

**Michael= Jace's real dad, who's dead (as far as Jace knows)**

**Jocelyn= Clary's and Emma's poor excuse of a mother**

**Valentine= Clary's horrible father**

**Emma= Clary's sister**

**Sebastian = the guy her mom is arranging her to marry and a complete creep**

**Jonathan= Jace's friend from his soccer team**

**Alec= Izzy's brother**

**Maia= Clary's current roommate, who recently is spending more time with her fiancé.**

**Jordan= Clary's bestie and Maia's roommate**

_**Simon= Clary's best friend and Josh = Emma's friend/boyfriend {I had it the other way around before, but now I've decided it it'll be better if Simon was closer to Clary}**_

**Also, a big shout out to everyone who's been reviewing so far, ILY so damn much, it means a lot to me, being a complete newbie when it comes to Fanfiction, so THANKYOU SO MUCH!**

**P.S: Don't hate me, but the party scene is coming right up, I promise, just having a bit of trouble dealing with costumes and Izzy's cupid duty plans etc...so I thought this chapter should be about Clary's family. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**P.P.S: To all the guests out there who like my work/who think they do= please review or send me a PM or even better, why not get an account, it's really simple and you don't have to write up your own story to be eligible, you can just have one and read people's stories all you want, and it also makes it easier for me to hear from you guys.**

**~ooOoo~**

Previously: (Clary POV)

_My absence in the household, along with my father's has caused my mother to become a vile, woman who wants to seek vengeance by forcing me to an arranged marriage. The guy was Sebastian Verlac. My father's co-workers' son. As if I wasn't bad enough that I am plagued by what's happened to me so far, my mother thinks it'll be best for me to get married to a guy I didn't even know in the slightest._

_So far she's been persistently calling me up at all hours of the day, pestering me into agreeing to this. But I've changed; I am no longer the shy, quiet, submissive daughter she once knew. My walls are up and my heart is cold, when it comes to love. I will never submit to love; never trust any man to claim my heart. I am only open to mere friendships, for the sake of my sanity and happiness and the sisterly love I have for my little sister. That's all I have now._

_Finally on the seventh ring Emma picks up, breathing hard, literally panting as though she just ran a marathon- what's going on?_

~ooOoo~

Clary POV:

"Em? Are you okay? What's going on? Is someone with you right now?" I ask wearily, fully aware that my sister is panting like a horse who just finished a race, and at the same time, trying to keep my fears at bay.

There's no reply, only a brief cluttering noise here and there, and suddenly the hard slam of a door.

"C-Clary?" Emma's scared, almost whisper sounds through the phone, my hands shaking as I'm imagining all the worst case scenarios possible.

"I'm right here Em, what was that? And why do you sound so scared? Was it mom? Did dad come back?" I was in full hysteria; it feels as though all my nightmares are catching up to me in reality.

"N-No, No 'course not. I'm fine"

"Emma!"

"Ok fine, I was a bit frazzled. Key word: bit. It was just Sebastian"

"Sebastian?!" I ask panicked.

"Clary chill! Mom came over with him to the house around 20 minutes ago, to introduce him to me, saying that he was your boyfriend. I've got to say Clary, do not for one second even think that you can trust that guy. Instead of shaking my hand the guy literally ogled me from head to toe. I honestly don't know how you can date someone who looks just as scary as dad when he gets extremely mad. Forget all that, the worst part is that when mom went to get him a drink, he-"

"He what Em?! Tell me now!"

"Oh god, Clare, he...he tried to grope me, by coming up behind me and covering my mouth and used his other arm to pin me against the wall. Thank god, I actually thought something was going to happen, until I remembered those self-defence moves you and Jordan taught me. Thank God for that. I literally just punched him with my elbow and then when he turned, I kneed him in the groin, nice and hard, like you taught me. He was there on the floor, just howling in pain. Then I heard mom coming up and I told her to just go shopping for food so when you come over tomorrow, we can make you all a good dinner and also, so that me and Sebastian can get to know each other a bit better, seeing as I'm going to be his sister-in-law according to Mom. Then when she left, I called my friend Josh to help me get rid of Sebastian. It had only been a couple of minutes after we kicked him out and Josh left, then when you started calling I was really scared because I thought it was him, and tried to lock all the doors and windows and close all the blinds. Then someone started knocking on the door and its stormy outside, so all in all I was petrified, to say the least"

"Oh Em!. I'm so sorry to hear that sis; I really wish I could be there with you. But first off, let me just say that I'm not dating him, I haven't even met him, but what I do know is that mom is arranging him to marry me. She didn't even bother telling me. It's only when I got an email from some dating website that I knew. I am so damn glad you did that Em, even more that you did it so good, during a scary situation like that. I honestly just think that she wants me to end up just like her and that this whole arranged marriage shebang is just to get revenge on me since I was able to move away from all this, but she couldn't."

"I know Clare. There was no way in hell, that you could possibly be attracted let alone have the audacity to even like someone like him. But I honestly just didn't know what to think of all this, so that's what I'd summed up. But I'm sorry for thinking that."

"Me too Em. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you with that troll. I'm so sorry you're in the middle of all this. You didn't even do anything wrong. I'm so sorry Em." By this time tears are fully streaming down my face and I'm drawing in rasped breaths. All the pain and anguish I've been feeling for the past few weeks have just opened up.

"Shh Clare, it's okay. I'm your sister and whatever happens to you, well, I'm a part of it too. I don't care what happens to me, so long as you're safe and alive, is all I care about. Seriously Clare, if you hadn't left when you did, there wouldn't be a trace of you left. So I am forever grateful that you did leave that day, otherwise I wouldn't have a sister anymore. Honestly, you're the best sister any one could ask for, and I always feel so darn guilty that you're mine. Every time mom goes on a crazy rampage and scares the hell out of me, I just think about you, what you'd have said to her and how, no matter what, you're always there for me, just like you always have, and that's what keeps me going. I love you Clare-bear."

At this point, both of us are in tears, revelling in all the bad memories from our past; from our dad's brutal attacks and outbursts, to our mom's psychopathic actions and intentions. Emma was the only one to help me through it all. She's the one who tended to my wounds, took me to the psychologist, helped me get a job to move out and calm me during my intense nightmares and panic attacks.

We eventually console each other, till we're both able to form coherent words, without being a blubbering mess. Em tries to tread toward the lighter topics in my life-mainly, my non-existent love life.

"Em I've told you time and time again that there is NO love life for me. I don't believe in that stuff. I honestly have to applaud you on the fact that you still believe in that stuff, after having to deal with parents like ours. I don't want to end up like mom, Em, I don't want someone treating me the way dad treated her. I want to do all the things I never got to do and enjoy when I lived with them; I want to get a successful job and live my life to the fullest." I say exhaustedly. We've only been on this topic for five minutes and I want to end it right now. I know exactly where she is heading with this, and although I love my sister to bits, this is something I just have to refuse.

"Sis, I know what you're saying and I respect the fact that you have such high aspirations and morals for your future. But you honestly shouldn't be dealing with all this on your own Clare-Bear. I know that what our parents have done and said to you has really scarred you, and I've tried my very best to help with that. You open up to me Clary, but I'm here and you're all the way over there. It'll be good for you to open up to people, make new friends, and maybe even get a boyfriend. You might even find the perfect one; one who'll take care of you, make you happy and see your true self and settle down with you. Don't you want to be happy Clare-Bear?"

"But Em-"

"Nope, not a chance sis, I'm setting my foot down on this, I'm gonna try my very best to find that guy for you and help you open up to people. I miss my witty and sarcastic sister and I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back. Tell me something, and don't lie to me, have you or have you not met anyone in College? Any cute guys you wanna tell me about?"

I seriously hope she can't tell I'm blushing furiously as I think about Jace. I should play it safe and keep that a secret.

"Nope, no cute guys..." I state confidently.

"Yet!" she counters, just as good.

"Ugh whatever Emz, but I did make friends with this really nice girl, Izzy, she's a complete diva at time, but she's also extremely kind. She actually reminds me of you a lot; both of you guys are desperate to fix up my "love life" "

"Hmmm, she sounds so cool, I wanna meet her, she could be like my other sister haha..."

"Mmmhmm..." I trail off, sipping at my fruit juice.

"Does she by any chance have any brothers, any hot ones that you know of?"

I cough and splutter, making me choke on my drink. How does she read people's minds like this? Is there something I should know about?

"N-Nope it's just her and her older brother Alec, who's gay by the way."

"Really?It sounded a lot like you were lying just then...correction, I know you are, so just spit it out, before I stalk this girl on Facebook, talk to her and get his number okay?!"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, calm down!"

"You better!"

"His name is Jace and he's just this arrogant, annoying, popular, sarcastic, ass. He thinks he's God's gift to everyone, thinks that I'll bow down to him like all the other brainless girls he knows and has no shame in continuing to annoy me, even though I'd told him multiple times to back the hell off. I'd also like to point out that the guy annoys the shit out me all the damn time"

There that should do it. Hopefully she'll let it go this time. Like she normally does, when I do a full description of guys like him.

"Wait, did you say his name is Jace?" _What the heck!_

"Em that was the first thing I said, anyways, why? Do you know him or something?"

"No, but I heard mom telling Sebastian something about him...something like please get to her before that Jace kid does..."

"Okay.. That's weird...did she sound really mad about it? I just don't remember anyone like that..I'm sure that the only Jace I know is Izzy's brother..but then again, if it was him, how the heck would mom know him?"

"I honestly don't know...wait, do you still have those albums I helped you sneak out, when you moved?"

"Yea why?"

"Have a look through them, especially in the back pocket of it...I stuffed some extra photos from under mom's dresser, but I never got a chance to look at them, and for some reason I had a feeling those photos were deliberately put in there for a reason. Whatever it was in the photo, she obviously didn't want us to know about it."

"What?! Em, how did you get those in the first place? Ok so, after you'd left that day, mom was just so angry. I'd never seen her so mad. She was crying hysterically while she threw all this stuff around, then after a while all I heard was silence, so when I came to check on her she was asleep holding onto this envelope. For some reason I wanted to know what they were and I just got hold of it while she was still sleeping. A couple of hours later she woke up and was desperately looking around for it, and when I asked her what it was she still wouldn't tell me. So I've pretty much just had them with me, but I've never looked inside, mostly because mom's always with me, but also coz...for some reason it had your name on the front, so I figured that it belonged to you".

"Wow...everything just sounds so intense and crazy at the moment..but Em..I really miss you and I just..."

"You just what?"

"I know I've literally been asking you the same thing over and over again since the day I moved out, but is there any way you can move in with me?"

"Clareee..."

"Wait! Before you say no, I've got two part time jobs now and you've got your own as well as the money grandma gave you, so I can cover us both pretty good. Also, Maia, my roommate, yea well she's engaged and so her and Jordan are going to move in soon and then I'll be alone in this two bedroom apartment."

"What about mom? What if dad comes back?What do I tell Josh? Clary I can't..."

"Em please, I don't want to be living in this two bedroom apartment all by myself, when you're over there in a shabby run down house, worrying about our psycho mother attacking you or petrified of that creep Sebastian. Josh will understand, I'm sure, that kid is probably the only one who actually cares about us, he's basically family, he'll get it. And if you really can't say no to him, then bring him too, I don't care, I just want to know that I have my sister with me, alive and safe."

"Okay...so you're definitely gonna let us share a room?"

"Yea, yea whatever, so long as I don't turn out to be an aunty at 19, I'm cool with it."

"Ew Clare-bear, maybe when I'm thirty or something but definitely not now...but don't worry, Josh's got a job of his own, so that's income from three people, that'll hold us up no matter what."

"Mmkay" I say yawning.

"Okay so before I let you go to bed, when do I get to meet my future brother -in-law?"

"Huh what?! Who's getting married?"

"Jace and you silly!" Emma dies laughing.

"Oh Lord, Em there is nothing going on, trust me and if there was, you'd be the first to know ok?"

"Denial, the first sign of a crush, check!"

"Bye Em, love ya lots sis"

"Bye Princess Ariel, say hi to Prince Eric for me!"

"EMMAAAAA!"

**~ooOoo~**

Okay so I've decided that Clary should just go to bed right now, Izzy'll call her in for the party soon since it starts at 10, since it's a masquerade party!

As for the photos and when she should look at them...hmm..I'm thinking between, Clary finding out herself, after the party or the two lovebirds getting a bit tipsy after the party and then she brings it up...but if you guys have any suggestions let me know


	18. Revelations and Fallen Angels

**Few things I'd like you guys to know beforehand:**

**In the previous chapter, I've changed Simon from being Emma's friend/crush/boyfriend to being Clary's best friend, and made Josh replace Simon.**

**I've also changed the party to a normal one instead of a masquerade party-that'll come on later in the story.**

**The link to what Jace's car looks like is on my profile as well. **

**Other than that-read and review guys xoxo**

**~ooOoo~**

Previously: (Clary POV)

"_Em please, I don't want to be living in this two bedroom apartment all by myself, when you're over there in a shabby run down house, worrying about our psycho mother attacking you or petrified of that creep Sebastian. Josh will understand, I'm sure, that kid is probably the only one who actually cares about us, he's basically family, he'll get it. And if you really can't say no to him, then bring him too, I don't care, I just want to know that I have my sister with me, alive and safe."_

"_Okay...so you're definitely gonna let us share a room?"_

"_Yea, yea whatever, so long as I don't turn out to be an aunty at 19, I'm cool with it."_

"_Ew Clare-bear, maybe when I'm thirty or something but definitely not now...but don't worry, Josh's got a job of his own, so that's income from three people, that'll hold us up no matter what."_

"_Mmkay" I say yawning._

"_Okay so before I let you go to bed, when do I get to meet my future brother -in-law?"_

"_Huh what?! Who's getting married?"_

"_Jace and you silly!" Emma dies laughing._

"_Oh Lord, Em there is nothing going on, trust me and if there was, you'd be the first to know ok?"_

"_Denial, the first sign of a crush, check!"_

"_Bye Em, love ya lots sis"_

"_Bye Princess Ariel, say hi to Prince Eric for me!"_

"_EMMAAAAA!"_

**~ooOoo~**

Ending the call, I sigh and lay my head against the headboard, contemplating what I should do next. I have about two hours till I have to go over to Izzy's to get ready for the, party. I've been begging and pleading that I don't want to go, but if there's one thing about Izzy it's that, when she says business, she means business. Nothing can stop her.

I grab hold of the album, on my bookshelf, remembering Emma's words. Flipping it open to the back page, I grab the yellow envelope from the sleeve pocket, feeling both curious and dreadful as to what I'll be finding out.

Hands shaking, I carefully place the album back on the bookshelf and slowly make my way back to the bed, envelope in hand.

Oh God, what if this is some letter to for Jocelyn to disown me, not that I really care, except for the fact that Emma might be separated from me forever if she did. What if this is like a will? What if it's something really, really horrible? Why would Jocelyn want to hide this from me? Did Valentine know of whatever this is?

Turning over to the back, I notice the fine script with my name on it. Mustering up all my courage, I timidly start to open the sealed envelope, my mind racking with so many questions.

I take out the little sealed bag, open it and scatter its contents onto my bedspread. Slowly, I let my eyes take in what's before me. Photos. A lot of them. Buts that's not what catches my attention though. These photos look vaguely familiar somehow.

I pick up the one right next to me. This one has Jocelyn and another lady, a blonde haired one, the colour identical to Jace's.

The next one is a slightly faded one, a pregnant Joceyln standing with Valentine and the lady from before, along with a man who I'm assuming is her husband. That's o_dd. Jocelyn never mentioned any close family friends we had._

I scan my eyes through the next 10 or so photos and my jaw literally hangs open. There are so many snaps of a little red headed girl, along with another kid, a boy, who has striking gold hair, similar to that lady. Holding the photo more closely, I notice that he resembles similar features to Jace; the golden hair, honey-coloured eyes, strong defined jaw, high cheekbones and cocky smile. _Oh My God! After all these years...but is it really him?_ The little girl has definitely got to be me; the flaming red hair and green eyes, my sketchpad and paint set, and my angel pendant. I still have those with me, even now.

It's official. _The Jace Herondale_ is actually Jace Wayland. Or as I knew him by, Punz; short for Rapunzel.

I don't even know what to do right now- be angry at Jace for not telling me that he knew who I was or just squeal in happiness that we found each other.

I just feel so numb and yet shell-shocked at the same time.

This is the guy. The guy who's been stuck to me like glue since I was a toddler. Jocelyn had always said we were pretty friendly towards each other as babies as well. But still. It's him!. The guy I've trusted my whole life; my true best friend, before Simon came into my life. Jace and me have so much history. We are actually so similar in everything we do. He was always there to be my hero; save me from the mean bullies in kindergarten. He was there when I was bawling my eyes out after Jocelyn paid more attention to Emma than me. He was there when I was shaking with fear of the monster Valentine told me about. We'd sleep together, cuddling tightly, after he's sneak over to my place through the window. He was there when Kyle forced me to kiss him. In fact, though I'm not sure if I was his first, but Jace was my first kiss.

When I was little I used to think that Jace was my prince charming, just like in fairytales. It hard not to. I mean, he was there always saving me from anything that could possibly harm me. Always present, attentive and caring about me. He didn't scold me or yell at me or hit me, like Jocelyn did when I got hurt or did something I wasn't supposed to. I think that's what made me feel so comfortable and safe around him; the fact that he was always willing to take on whatever I needed him to.

Later on, when I voiced that out loud, Jocelyn said he'd never be that since we are only friends and friends don't like each other like that. But I was still hesitant to believe it and as the years went by, I just kept falling more and more in love with him.

We knew each other inside out; we were always there for each other. I believed that it was meant to be, our parents were best friends too. Everything was going smoothly, and just as I turned seven, I decided to tell Jace how I don't want to be friends with him anymore. That I believe in fairytales and love stories and that I like him. Way more than I'd like a brother or a friend. Judging by the way Jace was so protective of me, I knew he'd agree with me no matter what.

So, I decided to tell him the truth, so we could be together, just like in all those fairytales. We could even go to the same school, since Jocelyn decided to make us move houses. We'd be together; it would be just as I always dreamed.

Little did I know that, that night, was when my fate changed. That it would be the last time I'd be seeing him. That I will never see him. We'd grow apart. Be non-recognizable to each other.

Until now.

12 years later.

But why hadn't he recognised me?

No wait, actually, both of us are at blame. We both didn't recognise each other. I guess I've changed quite a bit over the years, so has he. Major changes. But we should've noticed the little similarities right? Maybe it's because we were really young back then and over the years so much has happened, especially with my family that you tend to forget.

I remember Jocelyn and Valentine yelling at me to never, ever mention his name, after I kept asking them about him repeatedly. Emma still supported me, but she only had vague memories of him, she didn't really know Jace the way I did.

Then again where did all those letters and Christmas cards I'd sent him all these years go? Did he even reply to any of those? Had Jocelyn hid those from me as well? Gosh, there's no way to tell.

I hope he hasn't moved on from what we had back then. I'd be shattered. But at the same time, I shouldn't be selfish. I should love him enough to let him go.

That's what I'll do. I know that the more we hang out, the more I fall for him. I can't let that happen. He's changed over the years. He's a player now. I'll just be another chick on his list.

Sighing loudly, I wipe my misty eyes and try to stay calm and collected, until Izzy comes to pick me up for tonight's masquerade party.

Oh God, he's going to be there. How would I play it cool? I suck at lying and Jace is just one of those people who can tell when you're lying, without even trying.

Laying my head on the pillow, I pull up the sheets and try to rest for a bit, even though I can't, not after all this.

Just as I'm about to get up and call Izzy, someone knocks on the front door. I also get a text from Izzy to open up before we have a crisis. I roll my eyes. Typical Izzy.

"Hey girlfriend!" she squeals, rushing into the living room. "Okay so I have everything ready and set up, all you need to do is come in and get ready to be glammed up" she says plonking down the massive cardboard box she was holding onto the coffee table. Maia won't be proud.

I peer inside the box. "What's all this Iz?" I say eyeing the various bottles of nail polish, foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, perfume and hair accessories.

Iz just smiles sheepishly. "Ok, don't hate me, but I just thought that you'd like to chose your pick and maybe try some on our way, that way I can just get straight to work and we'll have time to do any last minute touches" I just shake my head, smiling.

Lets just say that there was no way I could 'choose' anything from the box throughout the whole ride. Not with Iz blaring the music and singing just as loud. As Neon Jungle's Brave heart comes on, Iz just goes crazy. I'm not exaggerating. Not one bit. But since I like this song I join in as well. Not like anyone will know us in these streets anyway.

_I'm on that late night come and get_

_I'm on that ripped jeans cigarette_

_And the whole world stops its turning_

_As the love fills up our lungs_

Both of us squeal and giggle, while swaying and tapping our feet to the beat. Well, not so much for Iz since she's driving, but as for me, I'm all out. Having Iz roll down the windows, now everyone around us can hear us. Not that I care.

_I'm on that club ground battle scars_

_I'm on that 3 AM bizarre_

_And the whole world stops its turning_

_As the love fills up our lungs_

_These sweet dreams in motion_

_Feelings take over_

_Memories wide open_

_Summer keeps calling_

_Braveheart_

_Show me what you got_

_Gotta show me when the beat drops_

_Braveheart_

_Show me what you got_

_Gotta show me when the beat drops_

_Ichi, ni, san, kaesu_

_[Instrumental]_

_Breathe me in I'll take you high_

_Eat me up like wild fire_

_And the whole world stops its turning_

_As the love fills up our lungs_

_These sweet dreams in motion_

_Feelings take over_

_Memories wide open_

_Summer keeps calling_

_Braveheart_

_Show me what you got_

_Gotta show me when the beat drops_

_Braveheart_

_Show me what you got_

_Gotta show me when the beat drops_

_Show me what you got_

_Show me, show me_

_When the beat drops_

_Show me what you got_

_Show me, show me_

_When the beat drops_

Iz starts to mouth the next bit, shaking her hair wildly and drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

_Talkin' bout fresh_

_We talkin' bout lettuce_

_All the things_

_That the lifestyle get us_

_Stacking cheddar_

_Chopping feta_

_If you see my ex_

_Tell the bitch_

_Don't sweat us_

_How many girls you know_

_Rock lettuce like this_

_LV on my back_

_Chanel on my wrist_

_Js on my feet_

_What's a bouji, bitch?_

_Hipster chick_

_I ain't with that shit_

_Stone cold rosetta_

_OG go-getter_

_Kick game at me_

_Do you one better_

_If your girl wanna roll_

_I just might let her_

_These sweet dreams in motion_

_Feelings take over_

_Memories wide open_

_Summer keeps calling_

_By now, I'm literally singing at the top of my lungs, just like I do in the shower, when Maia's not at home of course._

_Braveheart_

_Show me what you got_

_Gotta show me when the beat drops_

We've just parked outside the Lightwood residence and I suddenly notice a Bugatti Veyron to my left; must be one of her parents' friends?

_Braveheart_

_Show me what you got_

_Gotta show me when the beat drops_

Its then I hear a loud horn to my side, opening my eyes, I still completely; my jaw drops and my face flames red. The door swings up and out steps Jace, shirtless and wearing jeans (_that fit him just right_), a HUGE smirk on his face, leaning right against the car. _Damn he's hot! _**(A/N: Just imagine Chris brown leaning against his Lambo, but swap him for Jace. **_**Shirtless**_**)**

_Ichi, ni, san, kaesu_

Iz sings the last bit as loud as she can; completely oblivious to what's going on. But here I am going beet red. Jace had watched the whole damn thing the whole damn time! God how embarrassing, I probably just looked like Ariel on drugs or something. Gulping, and trying to keep my cool at the same time, I lightly nudge Iz.

"Sheesh Clary, that was awesome, I didn't know you could sing that good girl! And those moves?! Damn, you better make me this proud at the party tonight" she says, hugging me tight.

She hops off and starts unloading the bags from the back seat. She finally notices Jace. Only she could be so oblivious to Jace and his car. Being his adopted-sister, she's probably used to it. Coz its taking every ounce of my self-control not to drool. _Seriously._

_Slowly, I open the door, trying my best to ignore Jace's whistle. I'm only wearing a skin tight tank top and extremely short denim-shorts. I'm still clothed though; but Jace makes me feel otherwise._

_Going around to where Iz is, I begin to grab some of the stuff, only to have Iz tell me she's got it. Surprised, I just nod and follow her, partly running to avoid Jace. After everything that'd happened and knowing that I'm falling for him, along with just how good he looks right now, I don't want to be responsible for anything I might do if I lose control. Like Jump hi-WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODAY?_

As I brush past him, he suddenly grabs me around the waist, jumping at the sudden touch.

I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, sending my heart into overdrive.

I slowly try to untangle myself from his hold, refusing to look at him, coz I know if I do, there's no going back.

He lets me untangle myself, but the moment I do, he turn me around to face him, giving me a charming grin and tugs at my hips, pulling me flush against him.

Eyes up Clary! Eyes up! DO NOT LOOK PAST HIS NECK! I scold myself; but hey, its like my eyes have a mind of their own and I can't help but look down a bit, my eyes widening at his glorious torso. _Buh bye, Tobias Sorensen. H-e-l-l-o JACE!_

_CLARY! CONTROL YOURSELF! EVEN THOUGH HE IS ONE FINE MALE SPECIMEN!_

My heart is doing flip flops and the heavy breathing, I've been trying so hard to control, is slowly betraying me. In my defence I'm just gonna blame it on the fact that I'm exhilarated to know that the guy I recently met, an extremely hot one at that, is actually the one I've been meaning to see for the last 12 years.

He slowly places a trail of small kisses on the little crevice, where my neck meets my shoulder, and its taking everything I have not to moan out loud. _What happened to my self-control?_

Suddenly we hear a loud throat clear behind us, making me jump apart from him, Jace has this annoyed look on his face, before he sighs and turns to see who it was.

Robert Lightwood.

Gosh, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough being caught by Jace, now I'm caught partly making-out with his adopted-father.

Robert just looks between the two of us, a smug grin on his face. _Huh? It's like he completely expected this to happen or something..._

I use this as my cue to leave.

"I-I um, I have to go, Izzy's probably looking for me..." I splutter and dart inside as fast as I can.

I take a small glance back towards Jace, who just winks at me. _Ugh, cocky bastard._

**~ooOoo~**

As I get inside, I hear the distinct sound of Izzy's heels. Why the hell is she running around so much? Is there a fire or something?

"Izzy! Where are you?!"

"C-Clary..h-hey um yeah I'm right here, I have been this whole time.." she says smiling sheepishly, eyes downcast. Instantly I'm suspicious, she'd only act like that if she did something bad...hmmm... would she have seen what went on outside? I seriously hope not-I don't want to explain anything to her. **(A/N: Izzy watched the whole damn thing, not in a creepy way though- it's in her resume for being Cupid and she's gonna use it to her advantage in terms of dressing Clary.)**

"Okaaayy...so when are we gonna started?"

Iz immediately brightens up, and drags me to her room.

I am ordered to stay seated on the bed and look through a couple of _Grazia_ magazines, to see if I find any makeup/hair ideas I like, while Izzy rummages through her massive vanity and her special make-up closet. Yes you heard right, a _make-up closet_. _What_ have I got myself in to?

I guess she found what she'd been looking for; she'd literally jumped up and headed to the bathroom. After a bit of ruffling through in there, she finally comes to get me.

"Okay so I've just drawn the bath and set up anything and everything else you could possible need, feel free to use any of my stuff, most of them are new anyways, but let me know if you want anything okay? Just promise me that you'll soak in there for at least thirty minutes okay? It'll give me some more time to set up and organise and the L'occitane bath stuff will be amazing for your skin."

I just stare at her flabbergasted. I can't believe she'd do all this just for me, what did I do to derive her friendship?

I hug her in a massive bear hug. "Thanks Izzy, I'm sure I'll be fine with what you've set up, I don't need anything special, I'm just grateful that you'd do all this for me" I say, whilst a small traitor tear escapes my eye.

"Aww Clare! Hun its fine, I love being able to glam you up! You're like the sister I never had and besides I wanna see how long Jace can keep his hands to himself" she finishes with a wink.

Shaking my head and smiling, I make my way inside. Oh My Lord. When Iz meant anything and everything I'd need, I did not expect half of everything in the L'occitane store! Everything is laid out in a heap - bath salt, oils, wash cloths, shaving foam, bath mats, bath pillow, razors, wax strips, epilators, creams, towels, candles, perfume, make-up and so much more.

Humming to myself, I pour in the honey-rose-sandalwood-almond oil mix and luxury Jasmine scented oil into the tub. Lucky for me I had already waxed and been to the salon to trim my hair, so I didn't need to worry about any of that. Placing the bath pillow behind my head, I relaxed myself and soaked in the heavenly smelling bath, grabbing one of the magazines and waiting for Izzy to call me.

Exactly half an hour later, Iz called me and I made my way back to her room, where a dozen strategically picked outfits lay for me.

I showed Iz what hairstyle and make-up I liked and she tried to match it with my outfit according to a colour scheme and overall suitability.

Finally after hours of prepping and mild threats from Izzy to keep still, I was done. Looking at the mirror, I was in complete awe of Izzy's handy work. I went from a boring plain Jane to an exotic goddess look.

The dark plum coloured dress which had all this lace and cut-outs, behind which emeralds sequins and rhinestones lay. The dress moulded to my body like second skin at the bodice but flared out beneath; the dark colour bringing out my pale skin and making my red hair look even more vibrant. My hair was sleek straight with a few springy curls at the ends, to better frame my face and provide more coverage as this is a backless dress, which stops until my lower back.

The smoky purple eye shadow brought out my emerald green eyes and so did the mascara. The dark rouge lipstick perfectly outlined my lips and contrasted with my pale skin; the foundation illuminated my skin, masking the small freckles on my nose and brought out my high cheekbones. The crystal green earring worked well too.

With Izzy's diamante bracelets and the Jimmy Choos, I was good to go.

After thanking her repeatedly for her amazing work, and helping her with her own look, we finally make it downstairs. Maryse immediately requests for photos, along with Robert as well. Jace however is nowhere to be seen.

As soon as we make our way to Izzy's car though, something sleek zooms behind us. I turn over to see Jace's Bugatti getting parked right behind Izzy's car. Suddenly both the door go up, and Jace steps out along with another guy.

Jace looks devastatingly hot in his dark purple button down shirt and his black jeans; the shirt highlighting his amazing torso and bulging biceps. He literally looks like a golden angel; the golden hair a contrast to his golden-bronze skin, his perfect build, amazing facial structure and captivating eyes.

"Izzy wait!" he says, walking up to us. The other guy in tow behind him.

As our gazes meet, his eys widen as he takes in my appearance, scanning me from head to toe, not in a creepy way, more like in awe and appreciation. Izzy finally turns around from where she was, loading her car with some of the food we're supposed to bring to the party. This party is hosted by one of Maia's close friends Seelie, and it's basically like a house warming party for her and her fiancé.

Trying to control my fluttering heart, I use the time Iz and Jace banter at each other to take in the guy next to Jace.

If Jace is like a golden angel; this guy can only be described as a fallen angel. _Literally_. His dark ebony hair contrasts to his pale face and emerald green eyes, similar to mine. The high cheekbones, sturdy muscles and shy smile is so captivating. Not to mention his black jeans, combat boots, silk blazer underneath which he wore a tight white shirt which clung to his torso, accentuating his amazing abs. Not to mention his dragon tattoo by his neck as well as his small nose piercing... making him look like the ultimate bad boy-he's got this bad boy vibe while still looking quite stylish. All in all he just looked captivating. _You shouldn't think like that! What about Jace?!_ My mind scolds me.

Suddenly the guy meets my gaze, and I look down, my cheeks flushing scarlet. _SHIT!_

Jace and Izzy have now moved to the side, arguing about something, so it was just me and him in the spotlight. Not awkward at all.

Suddenly he steps a bit closer and extends his hand, smiling at me, his amazing eyes taking in my appearance.

"Hi I'm Jonathan, nice to meet you" he greets me politely. I also note how the bantering beside us has halted as well, but right now all my focus is on this guy.

Just as I placed my small palm into his outstretched palm and shake it, he suddenly smiles a charming smile and kisses the back of my hand, his eyes looking as smouldering as ever.

Before he goes any further though, someone clears their throat. Jace. Who, might I say, is looking quite pissed at the moment? What happened?

We turn to him, my face going slightly pink, and just as he opens his mouth to say something, Izabelle butts in.

"Sorry Clare but we're going to have to ride with these guys, my cars' really low on fuel and we don't have time to fix it." Though I really don't buy considering the fact that she's stuttering and biting her lip AND avoiding eye contact with me, she's just staring at my nose or something, not my eyes- first sign that she's lying.

But, knowing Izabelle, she's as stubborn as hell, so this has to be a set up by someone, a very convincing and reasonable one at that. But whatever, I'm just too tired to argue and I really just want to get this over and done with, maybe even talk to Simon when we get there; those photos are still fresh in my mind.

"Okay that's fine" I say quietly, but inside I'm giddy and a bit nervous at the thought of going to a party, riding in a Bugatti with these guys who literally look like Calvin Klein models, wearing all this.

"Okay, let's go then, we're already a bit late, but that's fine, it just gives everyone a chance to look at my new wheels" Jace smirks. So arrogant. Yet _so_ hot. Control yourself Clary! This guy has been lying to you- be angry at him, don't fantasize about him!

As soon as we round the car, its like Jace has this secret code thing going on because the moment I tell Jonathan I want to go in the back, she waves me off and tells me she wants to, since she left her lip-gloss in there somewhere last time and lost it. Fair enough, so I head over to the other side, hoping with all my might that Jonathan could swap with me. But nope, apparently he'd love to, but he can't. What sort of a reason is that?! But he did say I could sit on his lap. Yea no, not gonna happen.

So I am to die of awkwardness sitting right next to Jace, but I have no other option. As we put on seatbelts and Jace starts the ignition, I brace myself. Anything could happen- Jace could throw questions at me; so could Jonathan. But I just don't feel like talking right now, it just feels so tense in here. The drive is smooth and these leather seats have heat pads which help me to stay warm against the cold night, but I'm still feeling uneasy.

All of us are just avoiding looking at each other; though I did catch Jonathan trying to talk to Izzy. TA the same time I do feel Jace's gaze from the corner of my eye, but this is like the tenth time already and every time I catch him, he turns away.

FINALLY, Izabelle can't stand it and demands that we play some music, seeing as its a long drive to Seelie's. God, its like I can finally breathe now; its no longer pin drop silence in here.

As the music plays, I try to focus on just that and completely tune out of everything else, even Jace's shoulder brushing with my bare one; so much so that its only when Jonathan kisses my palm again and helps me out of the car, that I realise we're finally here.

Thank God, now I don't have to deal with Jace for a while.

Izzy and I walk side by side to the doorway; already aware of the loud cheers and blasting music coming from inside. I can't wait to see Seelie, she's a really nice girl, even way back in high school, though she was popular. I admired her for that; there should be more people, who are so down to earth like her.

Suddenly on the last knock from Izzy, the door opens. But its not Seelie.

A pair of shiny black orbs stare back at my emerald greens.

**~ooOoo~**

**Okay, so how was that? There's a lot more to the whole childhood history though, but I just wanted this chapter to have a small snapshot of it instead of the whole thing.**


End file.
